Card Creator, Gabriela
by Black Star5
Summary: (was To Be decided) A new girl comes to Dominoe High (go Figure v_v) and has a strange gift or two. What are these strange new items? (no flames, please)
1. Nightmares and Drawings

Well, here it goes. I don't own Yugioh. I only own my characters and cards. (yes, I really make my own cards, I just don't trade or sell or play with them. ^_^)

~*~

''= thoughts to self

(the rest of these aren't in this chapter I think but I hate this part, so don't expect me to do it again!)

//\\= Yami to Yugi 

/ \= Yugi to Yami

{}= Ryou to Bakura

[]= Bakura to Ryou

~*~

Gabriela tossed and turned in her sleep. It was more shapeless nightmares. Why was she so afraid of something that didn't even have a form? She wasn't sure but it really scared her.

She sat up and panted. She looked around. It was still her room. Her white walls with wood border and dresser with a round mirror on it and her pictures of children by the water side, it was all here. She settled back into her pillow. Her dream had been all shadows again. No forms, no figures, just shapeless shadows. She reached over on her bedside table and grabbed her diary and pen and opened to the inside of the cover and made another tally mark and added them up. 32 nights straight. Every since she had transferred to Domino High and had been living on her own they'd gotten even worse. 

Why? She was a firm believer that dreams meant something, but none of the guides she'd ever seen on dreams had said anything about shadows. Maybe it was a warning. Something to do with darkness and shadow. She went back to sleep thinking about it.

*~*~

She reached over and hit the alarm. She got ready for school like she did everyday and went outside to see if there was any mail. She picked up the mail and came back inside and set it down so she could make some toast. While it was cooking, she skimmed the addresses again. She named them in her head. Bill, bill, junk mail, bill, magazine…Huh? What was that doing in here? She looked at the cover. It was about the Duel Monsters games. It was on the cards and their worth. She smiled. This had her best friend's name all over it. Why send it here, she wondered. Sara hadn't come down, ever. She had only been pen pals for the past month. 

Sara was the one who had said that Gabriela's doodles for card ideas, as a hobby, had been amazing. Gabriela took her deck out and looked for her favorite cards. Unlike most people who collected, Gabriela collected the cards, not for the rareness or power, but because she liked the way they looked. Her favorites at the moment were Neo the Magic Swordsman and Enchanting Mermaid. Neither of these cards were super strong, but she didn't care. Some of the most powerful cards weren't near as nice looking. Besides, she had stopped playing card games when she was 13, why start now?

She pulled out her folder of drawings. She started flipping through the papers. Amazon Warrior, Chibi Protector (Babysitter), Night Mare (AN- ironic, huh?), Aurora Sprites and Prism eyes Gold Dragon were only a few. She looked at the clock and stuffed them in her bag. She could work on them when she had extra time. She ran out the door and towards the school.

*~*~

Yugi and the gang were in homeroom playing their card game again. Joey versus Yugi and Tea versus Tristan. Others were playing too. No one noticed the chestnut haired, hazel/green eyed Gabriela walk in and quietly take her seat without even noticing the duels. She took out her folder and began drawing, oblivious to anything around her.

Joey lost again and some bullies in the back called him a dueling monkey or something similar, Gabriela wasn't paying attention, but she did notice when Joey began looking over her shoulder and yelling about "WHAT THE..? What is that supposed to be?!? Are you making fun of me?!" She looked up, surprised to see two angry brown eyes staring holes into her. She looked at her drawing and back at him.

"I was just drawing.."

"Yah! It looks like a monkey! You were making fun, weren't yah?"

"No. He's supposed to look like a monkey. That's why it's called the Simian King." She was still lost. What was he talking about? "I think you're just a little insecure. I'm just doodling. I didn't even hear what you were saying before you yelled in my ear."

Someone in back snickered and the brown eyed blonde spun around and yelled, "So you think this is funny, huh, Kiaba?"

His smirk got larger, "Extremely. What are you going to do about it, Chihuahua?"

Joey only got to growl before the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Please take your seat, Mr. Wheeler."

*~*~

Lunch time came and Gabriela went to sit in her usual seat in the cafeteria. She didn't bother with the lunch tray. Why pay for something that wasn't even worth eating? She pulled her folder back out. It was getting full now. She would have to get rid of some or send them in or something. She pulled out her pencil case. It had a felt pen, a wooden pencil, and some colored pencils inside. She pulled out a picture that she had done that morning, after the monkey incident.

It was called Yami Nymph (Nymph of Darkness). She was coloring it in when a movement caught her attention. She looked up to see that the 4 duelers from this morning were sitting, not at their usual table, but at the one in front of her. Joey was glaring at her as if he had caught her red handed at something. She looked at him, bored, and then went back to coloring and shading. She almost had it done when she noticed that Joey wasn't the only one staring. She raised her head and looked around the lunch room. Everyone who had been there this morning was looking at her, excluding the Kiaba person. A brunet girl sitting with Joey and his friends slammed her fork on her tray and looked Joey in the face and said, "That's it, Joey! I can't stand this!" To Gabriela's surprise, she came to sit down next to her. Gabriela just sat there, dumbfounded, for a moment. "Hi! I'm Tea Gardner. What's your name?"

"My name is Gabriela Fremon. Are you sure you want to sit…"

"I'm sorry about my bull headed friend over there. He has a few insecurities, as you put it earlier. What are you drawing?"

Gabriela finally noticed that she was covering the drawing as if life depended on it. This hadn't ever happened before. Gabriela had always been looked at as if she was wallpaper. Sara was the only one to ever see her.

"It's the Yami Nymph. It's silly really…"

"You drew this?"

"Yah. It's not my best, but it's just rough right now and it'll get better…"

"Yugi, look at this! She says it's rough!" Tea handed the drawing back across to her friend.

"Wow! Did you freehand it? It's very good." He came over to sit with them and Tristan followed to see what was going on. Joey followed to say something bad about them, Gabriela could see that much. He took the drawing and his eyes briefly looked amazed but then he just handed it back.

"It's nuttin' special," He muttered and walked back to his earlier seat. Yugi shook his head and looked back at Gabriela.

"Did you draw any more?" the innocent looking teen asked.

Gabriela opened her folder, only to have it snatched away by the three. They asked her about them, their effects and stats and got not even half way through it when the bell rang.

*~*~

The 3 O'clock bell rang and everyone ran for their lockers and to go home. Gabriela was at her locker, putting away her Algebra 2 book (AN- Yuck! I hate that class!) , when Yugi and the others came by and asked her to come to "The game shop" with them. Gabriela nodded and followed them, warily glancing at Joey now and again.

"Hello, Yugi." an older man said as they walked in. "Who's this young lady?"

"Hi, grandpa. This is Gabriela. Gabriela, this is grandpa. He owns the Turtle Game Shop."

"Hi-ya, gramps," Joey interrupted. He looked at the cards in the case, acting as if Gabriela wasn't there.

Gabriela had had enough. If Joey wanted to be a pain, he could do it on his own time. "Joey, I already told you I was sorry that you thought that drawing was you. If you're going to be a brat about it like a spoiled rich kid like that Kiaba guy…" That got his attention.

"I'm not acting like that spoiled rich pretty boy!!" He held out his hand. "And just to prove it, I forgive ya. Friends, Gabby?"

Gabriela pretended to be suspicious for a moment then put her hand out. "Friends, if you swear never to call me Gabby again." 

~*~

B.S- Well, That was interesting. Maybe we should get our heads examined, Yami Star. 0_0()

Y.S.- Well one of us anyway. ^o^ hahaha!

B.S- Yami? Would you do the disclaimer, please?

Y.S.- YAMI? *sees him walk in* How did you get here? ()_()

B.S.- I invited him. ^_^

Yami- She promised me a good part in this one if I complied. ~_~() Some of my other parts have been…

Seto- Embarrassing.

Yami- yah, that too. Black Star does not own Yugioh.

B.S.- Thank you both! ^_^

Y.S.- *looks at B.S.* Later. *looks at Yami* Hi, Yami. How are you?…

Seto and B.S.- Oh boy! R and R please. *run after her*


	2. Gifts given and gotten

"Gabriela, do you own a deck?" Yugi questioned the girl. "You seem to know a lot about Duel Monsters. Do you Duel?"

Gabriela hung her head for a minute, trying to think of the best way to answer. "I have a deck and I know some about the monsters, but I don't duel much. I stopped a few years ago. Card games just lost their pizzazz, you know. It just doesn't interest me the way it used to. I just do the drawings now. Sara said I should send them to The Duel Monsters Headquarters, but I really don't think…"

"Who's Sara?" Tristan asked.

"Sara is a pen-pal of mine. I had to move a lot so I didn't make many friends and Sara was the only one who kept up with me so well." Yugi wasn't sure why Gabriela had to move so much, but he knew better than to ask. 'When she wants us to know, she'll tell us.' 

"We used to trade cards through the mail, before…"

"Do you still buy the cards?" Grandpa changed the subject.

"Sometimes. I used to have really good luck with buying the packs. That's how I got 2 Millennium Shields. That's also how I got a bunch of my favorite cards."

"Woa! Like you were psychic or something?" *Tristan*

"No! Not like that! See, I had some friends once. They were determined to find something about me that they could brag to their other friends about, like magic powers or something, since I am not a jock or cheerleader or brainiac. So once we went into a game shop, much like this one, and Sara told me to put my hand in a box and pick a card pack. I did and the first card he saw in the pack when we bought it was a Flute of Summoning Dragon. I know it sounds like a coincidence but the Lord of D. was in that pack too. Things like that kept happening over and over again."

"No way! You're lyin'!" *Joey*

"I am not lying!" *Gabriela*

"Then prove it!" *Tristan*

"I don't have any money on me!" *Gabriela*

"I have some. You can use it if you give me any rare cards you find," came a voice from the door. Gabriela turned to see a young boy with albino hair and brown eyes coming toward them from the doorway where he had obviously been listening in. Yugi seemed really suspicious of him.

"Bakura?" his eyes glazed over for a minute and he almost instantly came back to reality, seemingly more alert. /Yami, be on the alert. I don't think that's Ryou./ 

// I believe you're right, Yugi. But what is he doing?//

"Well? Pick a pack. See if you can still do it." Bakura, who ever he was, seemed very interested in her story. She wasn't sure she liked that. This was familiar, too familiar. She stood near a box of the packs and closed her eyes and began shifting the cards, praying this would be the time she didn't succeed. This guy Bakura was starting to creep her out.

"This one," Gabriela whispered. She turned around and almost knocked him down. 'Why is he watching me so closely?'

Bakura paid and began ripping into the package. He flipped through the cards. He seemed uninterested and Gabriela almost missed a pause in his rapid flipping. 'Oh no. Not again.' Bakura looked up from his pack and said, "Well, it's a start. I guess its not bad if you are sort of rusty."

"What did you get?" Gabriela asked nervously. 'Please let it be something small, PLEASE!'

He held up the card. A trap card. The Backup Soldier. Then he held up another card. Soul Exchange. 'Well, at least its not that bad. Everyone will say it's a fluke and I can go home and forget this whole day ever happened…'

Then he put the cards in his pocket. "It was a nice story, but complete fantasy. You should lie better if you expect people to believe it." Gabriela had a feeling that those weren't the only rare cards in his pack. She also had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time Bakura confronted her.

"Like I said, I used to be lucky." *Gabriela*

"Used to is right." *Bakura*

"I think its getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." *Gabriela*

"Wait, Gabriela! We'll walk with you." *Tea*

"Yah, what are friends for, right?" *Joey*

"I'll be with you guys in a minute." *Yugi*

"Okay." *Gabriela*

When the others were outside and grandpa went to the back, Yami came out of the Millennium Puzzle. "What are you doing here, tomb robber?"

"I just thought I'd drop in to the neighbor hood game shop. What's wrong with that?"

Yami was trying not to loose his patience. "Nothing. I just thought it was odd for you to come in and nearly frighten Gabriela to death. Of course, who wouldn't be frightened of a face like that?" Bakura's face twisted into a sneer. 

"Why did you invite Gabriela, as you call her, here?"

"Yugi invited her because she obviously needed a friend. What more of a reason does he need?"

"I suppose you're right." He ran out the door and vanished. Yugi went to catch up with the others. Yami was fairly confused. What did Bakura mean?

*~*~

Gabriela waved to the others as they walked away. Then she turned inside and locked the door. Then she noticed a package on the window. She ran back outside to get it. She sat down at the table and started to open it. 'Who could this be from?' She shook it. It sounded hard and about the size of her fists. She finally got the box open and started shifting through the styro-nuts inside to find what ever it was. She hand brushed something solid and she grasped it. Her hand came out of the box and she saw a beautifully carved cat with one large eye on its face. The Eye of Horace, she mused or was it Ra?

Cats were considered the guardians of the underworld by Egyptians. It was in a sitting position and staring with it's one unblinking eye. It looked like it was crying with the two lines beneath its eye like that. It looked elegant and reverent, all golden and poised.

Gabriela turned the cat in her hands. There was writing on the bottom. Hieroglyphs. 'Darn! Maybe those hold the secret to who it came from, but how can I find out if I don't understand Egyptian?' She put it on her night stand as she drifted to sleep that night. 'I'll save my questions until in the morning, when I'm not so tired.'

*~*~

Yugi sat up in bed. /Yami?/

//What is it, Yugi?//

/I just felt that something happened./

//Well, it's quite likely that we won't find out what happened until tomorrow.//

/Yah, you're right. Yami? Do you happen to remember anything from your life about…cats?/

Yami looked at him confused for a minute before realizing that he was already asleep.

*~*~

Gabriela woke up that morning. The nightmares had visited again. This time she saw herself screaming. No, it wasn't her. It was another girl. One with wavy hair like her, but with raven streaks in it. She looked like a gypsy.

She got up and looked at the cat. 'Maybe it will bring me luck,' she thought as she put it on. She thought she saw it light up quickly, but dismissed it. 'It's just an old necklace.' She put on a school uniform and got ready to leave again.

*~*~

School that morning was same old same old. She was going to sit alone again when she noticed the others were motioning to her to sit with them. She had almost sat down when she heard someone yell about beating up "that lil white haired freak." She got up to see what was going on, as were the rest of the gang.

She saw a younger, innocent looking Bakura cringing on the floor, lip bleeding and cheek turning purple. It made her angry. This Bakura was almost like Yugi. She felt stronger and suddenly she was watching from somewhere else. She watched herself change. The "her" she was now watching was older and more mature looking. She was wearing what looked like a red leather tank top, skin tight red pants of leather and a black coat that reached her ankles. She had chestnut hair with black streaks in it and green eyes. She could hear an older voice that sounded like her say, "If you would like to keep your face intact, I would suggest you take a hike." She heard a whistle from one of the bullies.

"Lookie here, boys. Ain't she a cutie. You wait right there, sweet cheeks, while we finish up some business and then we'll take good care of ya." She heard a few snickers from that direction.

"Why keep a lady waiting? I can take care all 4 of you at once. Saves time."

A few "oo"s came up from the bullies and their leader stepped forward. "You're either gutsy or crazy, either way, I'll take ya on. Ready?"

She gave him one nod and ran at him. She punched him in the jaw, the stomache, grabbed his shoulder, flipped him over her head, and slammed him into the ground. Her hand was wrapped around his neck and he was making gurgling noises. He passed out and the others ran off.

She was in her body again. She looked down at Bakura. He was so different now. His eyes were wide with fright. He looked young and innocent. Not like before. She held out her hand. "Its okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Gabriela. I believe you are Bakura."

The boy shook his head. "No, I'm Ryou. Nice to meet you Gabriela. Huh?" His Millenium Ring started glowing and pointed at Gabriela's chest. The One Eyed Cat started glowing faintly too. "Gabriela? What's that?"

"To tell you the truth, I couldn't quite say..." Then she blacked out. Ryou knew that if she had met Bakura, she didn't need to meet him again. He ran to find Yugi and the others, accidentally leaving the unconscious Gabriela alone.

The next person to walk by was no other than Seto Kiaba himself. He remembered the girl from the day before. He looked around, noticing the bully who was starting to come around. He thought that they had been beating up each other and now she needed help. He knocked the bully out again, then picked the young, probably a 16 year old, he thought, girl and walked to the nurse's office.

When Ryou finally got back with the gang in tow, Gabriela was long gone and so was the bully. "She was right here when she passed out. It was strange, one minute she was a tough looking fighter, then the next she was like a young, innocent girl, just as scared as I was. And that cat thing…"

Yami could hear what was going on and came out of the puzzle. "What cat thing, Ryou?"

"It looked sort of like a Millinium Item, but it wasn't any of the seven that we know about. It was a one-eyed cat with the same eye as we have on our items."

"Yugi, what was it you were asking me about last night? Something about cats?" *Yami*

"I had a dream. It was something about a cat. It lifted its paw and opened the Shadow Realm and released some strange monsters I'd never seen before." Yami nodded. This sounded vaguely familiar.

~*~

Black Star- Wow! I had some wonderful reviews! I never expected such an outcome on the first shot! Amazing!

Yami Star- Great! Now her ego will be the size of the moon for a month. Why did you tie me to a roller chair, again?

B.S.- You seem to have this uncontrollable thing for Yami, and its scaring him. I have to make sure that the stars of the show aren't pestered. ^_^ Its in the "Rules of Being a Writer," hand-booklet. ; P *puts duct tape on Yami Star's mouth*

Yami- Thank Ra for the Book and its followers. ~_~. She nearly had me last time.

Black *- Hey guys, Did I tell you all Happy New Years yet? We should have a party or something! ^_^ We can play spin Yami Star! She's already tied down, why not have some fun with her? ~_^

Yami- I like the party idea, but lets skip the game. _ I really don't think that she would let us live it down if she got out of that chair.

Seto- Well, I'm happy I was actually in this chapter! Why are all my parts so small in this one?

Black*- Umm….I am trying to keep you from being over exposed.

Seto- ^o^ that's a laugh!

Black*- No, seriously! You are in the beginning of so many stories, it would be boring to have your best performance in the beginning acts, get it?

Seto- Yah, right. ~_~(). 

Black*- That and I haven't exactly figured out where you are going to stand with our heroine. ^_^()

Yami- Umm…0_0() Black Star does not own Yugioh. Please Review!

~*~ Next time on Card Creator Gabriela

Bakura was in his soul room, thinking about the young girl. 'She travels a lot, she has that strange ability, she even saved Ryou. She looks so much like…No. It's simply not possible. Jeri wasn't put into a Millennium Item like Yami and I. Is it possible that her spirit is still angry with me? I must not wait to find out. This Gabriela girl must go! Before Jericho can find her or realize that she is her reincarnation. I am sure I could get Yami to help. He probably only remembers when she was in my circle. Its not too late to finish this.' He got up and checed were Ryou was. 'In the nurse's office? Again, Ryou?'

[Ryou! What are we doing in the nurse's office again?]

{The young girl, Gabriela, she's out cold.}

[How?]

{She knocked a bully out and then she just collapsed.}

[I'm taking control for a while.] Ryou didn't have any time to fight before his Yami had pushed his way into control again.

'I hope Yugi and the others know that Bakura's back and not me.'

"Gabriela?" Bakura was pretending to be Ryou. "Gabriela, are you alright?"

"Hum?" Gabriela's eyes fluttered open. "Ryou, or is it Bakura? I forget."


	3. The never ending flash back

B.S.- Hey guys! I started writing this chapter, and I couldn't stop!

Y.S.- SO we've decided to call this Chapter, the chapter that never ends.

B.S._ Oh! I love that song! This is the Chappie that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends some people started reading it not knowing what it was and they'll continue reading' it forever just because…

Y.S.- WILL SOMEONE SHUT HER UP AND START THE FIC?! Yami-chan?

Yami- ~_~() Black Star doesn't own Yugioh. Yami Star?

Y.S.- Yes, Yami Channy? 3 *_*

Yami- Don't ever call me that again!v0v()

~*~ 

Kiaba had not waited to find out about Gabriela's condition before running out of the nurse's office. He was late for a meeting and still had to pick up Mokuba. He was out long before the gang figured out where she was.

Yami and Yugi were deep in a conversation about Gabriela. They both were confused about her. She seemed so out of it this morning. It was as if something was distracting her mind.

~Gabriela's Mind~

Gabriela was sure she was in her nightmare again. She was surrounded by shadow again. But then she heard the voice from earlier. It sounded like her, but different. Who was the owner of the voice?

"Hello, Gabriela. I've been waiting along time to meet you. I hope your journey here was not as uncomfortable as mine, but we'll have plenty of time for that later. I suppose you want to know who I am, right?"

Gabriela turned to the voice in shock. The person before her was a girl that was a bit older looking than Gabriela, but looked a lot like her, too. She had chestnut hair that was long and slightly curly too, it just had raven stripes in it. Her bangs came to the bottom of her cheek on the left and to her neck on the right. Her eyes were greener than Gabriela's but they still had the hazel tint to them. "Um…yah…okay…sure. Who are you?" Gabriela was sure she was hallucinating, but what the hay? If this was a dream, she might as well enjoy it, right?

"I am Jericho, once a slave in the Pharaoh's palace. I have a little favor to ask of you, but first it's important that you understand the reasons I have behind this favor." Gabriela nodded.

"Shoot."

"Long ago, in ancient Egypt, slaves were sacrificed to the shadow realm to create monsters for the Pharaoh's games. It is obvious you can't make something from nothing, so he needed humans' essence or life force or whatever you would prefer to call it. At the time of a great Harvest of these slaves, I was very young. Not more than 10 years old. I don't even know where I came from or what my real name is, but I do remember the day that I was thrown into the worst part of the shadow realm. It could only be described as Hades in it's self."

~Flashback~

It was a dark, cloudy day near the Nile. A lot of slaves were lined up along the shores, some screaming, some crying, others swearing vengeance on the Pharaoh and his helpers. There were many children. Too many. They were in crates, like birds, squacking and shrieking. None of them knew what was happening, but I couldn't have been good.

A man stood on a raised platform, looking over every slave and yelling out the prices that each one was worth. His hairstyle made his identity obvious. The Pharaoh. (before we go any further, I'm going to make it perfectly clear. This is Yami's father! Not, I repeat, Not Yami!) He was buying the slaves as the law required before sending into the horrible realm, alive. He was finally done with the adults and moved on to the children, opening one crate at a time. After so long, He got to a crate with children from Jericho or any that had been picked up or kidnapped on the way there and back. The journey probably took years. The High Priest at the time, Pegasoth, reached in an pulled out a young girl in gypsy's cloths with rebellious green eyes and brown and black hair. The Pharaoh studied her for a moment and called out a small sum. The High Priest put her down and she ran around him trying to get away. She ran smack into the Prince of Egypt (classic name, huh), Yami. He looked at her, obviously stunned that a slave would have the nerve to even approach him, let alone try to knock him out of their way.

The High Priest grabbed her roughly by the neck. "Don't squirm, little girl. It's pointless. Are you alright, Prince Yami?" The boy nodded and dusted himself off. The High Priest turned to the Pharaoh. "May I put her where she belongs now, your Highness?"

"Yes. Put her in the Shadow Realm before she causes any more problems." the Pharaoh waved a hand over his shoulder at her, dismissing her completely. It took precisely two minutes for Pegasoth to open the portal and shove her in, laughing insanely.

As the young girl stood in the nothingness that was the Shadow Realm, She heard the horrible screams of pain and terror. Walking quietly, she saw the people that had been thrown in changing into shadow and horrible monsters. The sight would bring nightmares to her for many years. Even young people, covered in what looked like wounds from an attack, were absolutely grotesque. She stayed in that realm for 5 years, though it seemed like much more. Soon, she was the only one left, since it had become the custom for losers of the game to give a slave instead of harvesting. The realm was now mostly empty, and the young girl was completely unaffected by the shadow that had enveloped her physical form.

Then, after all her time of waiting, someone came into the realm who could get her out. His white hair stood out like a sore thumb in the shadows. She ran up to him, and when he saw her he hid a bag behind his back and pulled out a knife. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Please! Can you help me get out of here? I was a slave along time ago and got thrown in here to rot. I swear I'll return the favor in anyway I can if you help me out of here."

The boy thought about it for a minute. "Fine. My name is Bakura. What's yours?"

"I don't know my name." Bakura noticed a burn mark on the back of her shoulder where she had been branded with the name of the place she was found. "Jericho. Jeri for short. Jeri is your name from now on, alright? Well, Jeri, I'm going to teach you my line of work. Rule 1, trust no one. Rule 2, make the best of every situation." He had already come up with a plan for this girl. She was tall for her age. A good 5' 10". She would be perfect for the job he had planned.

He began explaining his "line of work" to her as he led her through another portal to an alley in a slave area of the town. "Come on. I'll get you some suitable clothes and we'll start work as soon as the sun goes down, alright?" He led her into a rundown hut. "Rest here until then. If you're hungry, there is fruit on the table. Don't leave this hut!" He ran out, leaving Jericho to sleep. He returned as the sun started to set. She was awake already and he through her the clothes. "Change into these. Over there." He pointed to a small closet like space that was once someone's bedroom. She went in, changed and came out in a Harlem girl's attire.

"What in the underworld?! Why do I need to wear this?!" She looked down at herself in amazement. The top was a purple low cut belly shirt with a red jewel in the middle of the chest. It had two strips of cloth around her arms on the side for sleeves to hold it up. The bottoms were just a bikini like piece with see through silk making the rest of the pants in a slightly ballooned out shape. All in purple, which was odd because only Royalty could afford to wear purple.

"You look perfect for your job. You owe me, remember? You'd still be in the Shadow Realm if it weren't for me. You can wear this while we're walking around if you can't stand it." He through her a tan tunic with a hood, like most ladies wore in the hot sun in the market place.

"What is it I'm supposed to do again?"

*an hour later*

The sun was barely casting a glow from beneath the horizon. Jericho was standing in the shadows, waiting for Bakura's signal. 'I can't believe I got suckered into this.' she moaned silently. He had talked her into being his decoy while he made a deal with the guard on duty and got the best treasures from inside the pyramid. Of course, all she knew of it was that he was doing some business and she was going to earn them some extra coins for her keep. She saw him point to her from the other side of the camp fire that the guards were sitting around. 'Here goes nothing.' She gulped and walked out into the open.

The first guard that saw her yelled for her to hault, but another guard nearby motioned for him to put away his sword saying, "It's only a Harlem. We could use some entertainment."

She walked out and did just as Bakura had told her, wondering how long she would have to put up with the stares from the 4 stupid guards. She danced and held out her hands for coins, never speaking a word. Bakura was standing nearby with a full sack on his shoulders, motioning that their task was done. She tried to back away from the group at the fire when one of them grabbed her arm. She sensed something strange about him. Then she realized. He Was A Monster! "Why? Leaving so soon?" She looked back at Bakura who was giving her a dirty look for wasting time. She jerked her hand, the guard dressed in green held tighter. "Come on, beautiful. Just one more dance." She could feel a pressure in her head that yelled, 'Danger! Danger!' She bit him and he through her on the ground. She grabbed sand to throw in their faces and run, but when she 'threw', a powerful white light surrounded her and the guards were thrown away from her and knocked unconscious.

She grabbed the coins she had dropped and ran for Bakura. He grabbed her arm and ran back to the hut before anyone could find out what happened. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" he demanded.

"I didn't know. What was that anyway?"

"The power. That must be how you survived in the Shadow Realm." He came up with another plan. "Jeri, You are now ready for a bigger prize." He began explaining what they were going to do. Steal the Pharaoh's precious Millennium Items.

*two days later*

Jeri was in front of the Palace gates. There were supposed to be some dancers coming for a banquet tonight in honor of a good harvest. Jeri hid near the gate until the girls showed up, then she abandoned her tunic and joined their line, trying to blend in. The girls were led into the banquet hall where the Pharaoh and his advisors and all the upper class were preparing to eat. The girls sat down and waited for everyone to eat before they got up. Jeri snuck away behind a huge pillar and ran through the halls looking for the Items Bakura wanted. 'Where in the palace am I supposed to find an Eye, an Ankh, a Necklace, a Rod, a Ring, a Scale, and a Puzzle? He sent me on a scavenger hunt!'

She opened a door that looked very old. Inside was very dark except a ray of light that reflected off…A Ring! She grabbed it and ran for the gates. Bakura was on the other side, waiting for her. She handed it over and went to look for the others. She was now looking in a bright area of the palace and there were guards more and more often. She came to some doors that were decorated in gold and jewels. 'I bet something really good is in there. Even if it isn't on his dumb list…" She opened the door. It was a bed chamber. A rich person's bed chamber. It was huge! The view from the balcony/window wasn't bad either. She searched the room for what Bakura wanted. She looked under the bed and found a gold box. 'Bingo!' She pulled it out and opened it.

*In the Banquet Hall*

Pharaoh Yami was enjoying this banquet less than the others, which was hard to believe. He had hated these banquets for as long as he could remember. He was waiting for the drone-people around him to stop eating and decide it was time to leave when his Puzzle began glowing and warning him of danger. "Guards!" he yelled as he stood from the thrown, "Someone is in my chamber, stealing the Eye!" He had kept it since his father and Pegasoth had killed each other. Only their Items were left.

The guards ran to the Pharaoh's chamber and burst open the door. Jericho was kneeling on the floor next to the box that was laying open.

*Ten minutes later*

Jericho's hands were bound with a rope and she was being dragged into the Banquet hall. She was fighting like crazy. "We found this in your chambers, your Highness." The guard slung her forward and she screamed angrily. "We thought you would like her."

"Bring her here." Yami commanded. "Who are you? What were you doing in my chambers?" She growled angrily and fought some more with the ropes on her wrists. He stood and looked her in the face, only to nearly be spit on. He backhanded her and she was laying on the ground. She jumped back up. One of the guards still had the end of the rope tied around her wrists, or she would have easily have started beating the snot out of Yami.

Yami shouted at her. "Stop! You tried to steal from the Pharaoh. Who sent you?"

"None of your business, You Palace Rat!" She pretended to bow.

One of the advisors got angry. "You will show proper respect for the Pharaoh of all Egypt!" This was followed by a good many "yes" and "Make her obey!" 's. She got a slightly humble look from her now crouched position.

"But I'm trying to show you all the respect you deserve…" she peeked out of the corner of her eye at the idiot guard who was slackening his grip on the rope. "NONE!" she yelled as she jerked the rope away and began swinging it around her head like a whip.

"Dark Magician!" Yami called his monster as the rope-whip came dangerously close to it's intended mark on his head. "Restrain her!" The Magician caught the rope mid-swing and wrapped it around his wrist, pulling it taunt.

"I'm not a slave! I command you to set me free this instant!" she continued shrieking at the mage. Yami smirked and raised his hand. "If that's what you really want..." He brought his hand down and the Dark Magician let go of the rope, Fast! Jericho didn't have time to slacken her pull as she flew backwards onto the table of food and pasted out.

~End Flash backs (Finally!)~

"That is all you need to see for now, Gabriela. I wish to take revenge on all those who mocked me. We will go into more detail later, but for now, be thinking about what you have seen. Remember, history usually repeats itself. Don't be fooled by appearances, young Gabriela. Gabriela felt herself waking up slowly.

Bakura was in his soul room, thinking about the young girl. 'She travels a lot, she has that strange ability, she even saved Ryou. She looks so much like…No. It's simply not possible. Jeri wasn't put into a Millennium Item like Yami and I. Is it possible that her spirit is still angry with me? I must not wait to find out. This Gabriela girl must go! Before Jericho can find her or realize that she is her reincarnation. I am sure I could get Yami to help. He probably only remembers when she was in my circle. Its not too late to finish this.' He got up and checked were Ryou was. 'In the nurse's office? Again, Ryou?'

[Ryou! What are we doing in the nurse's office again?]

{The young girl, Gabriela, she's out cold.}

[How?]

{She knocked a bully out and then she just collapsed.}

[I'm taking control for a while.] Ryou didn't have any time to fight before his Yami had pushed his way into control again.

'I hope Yugi and the others know that Bakura's back and not me.'

"Gabriela?" Bakura was pretending to be Ryou. "Gabriela, are you alright?"

"Hum?" Gabriela's eyes fluttered open. "Ryou, or is it Bakura? I forget."

"It's me, Ryou. I think you need to go home for the rest of today. I'll walk you."

Yugi stepped forward. "Yah, I'll come too."

Bakura interjected. "Oh that's alright. I'll take her home and meet you at the Game Shop later, alright?" Yami couldn't stand it anymore. Bakura was up to something.

He appeared out of the Puzzle. "Really Ryou, I'm sure that there is safety in numbers. She had to save you from a fight just a few minutes ago, remember?" He helped Gabriela up and she got a good look at his face and gasped. The Pharaoh! She jerked her arm away and backed into the wall.

"I-I'll be Okay on my own. I can go home just fine on my own…" She began side shuffling to the door, unfortunately, Tea was standing there.

"Come on, Gabriela! We'll take you home!" Tea grabbed her arm and guided her through the door. Bakura silently moaned. So close!

Tea kept a tight hold of Gabriela's arm most of the way home. They were almost there when some punk jumped out of the alley and showed a knife in his hand. "Your money, or your life?" he thought he was hilarious. He tried to grab Gabriela and Yami was about to hit him when he felt a strangely familiar energy. Gabriela put her hand in front of the jerks face and screamed, releasing a white light and knocking him unconscious. She looked from him to the group for a minute and then started running for her home, not daring to look back until she was safe.

She also didn't look forward, because instead of heading to her place, she ran smack into the side of a limo. A young boy was getting out. He had black hair and navy eyes. He looked at Gabriela, who was now sitting on the ground rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked politely. He shut the door and tried to help her up. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should watch where I'm going. I'm sorry…um?"

"Mokuba. Mokuba Kiaba."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry Mokuba Kiaba. Maybe if I get hit enough times, I learn to watch were it is I'm going!" They both started laughing. Gabriela felt a little better now. "See you around, Mokuba." She tried to leave.

"Hey! Wait! What's your name?"

"Gabriela. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get a job being a babysitter. My brother has to go on a lot of business trips and I don't usually go on them. We've been through 4 babysitters in the past month and you seem like you'd be a lot more fun than those other freaks who wanted to get near my brother's money."

"Who's your brother?"

"You don't know my brother?! Seto Kiaba!"

"I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me. It's been a while since I last got out. I think I go to school with him though."

"Great! Come back at 5! If my brother's not busy, he can interview you then! Bye!"

Gabriela ran to her house. This time getting the address right. She ran inside and locked the door. Then she sunk down on the couch and thought about everything that had happened. She pulled the Cat out of her shirt. "Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe it was just a normal day and I hallucinated." A voice answered from the Cat.

"Maybe Not."

"Jericho? It wasn't a dream?"

"No. I'm as real as you are." The Cat started glowing and Jericho came out in her red leather outfit. "I am going to tell you what I need you to do, Gabriela. Don't be afraid, I know the things I am about to tell you will seem far fetched, but I assure you I am very serious."

"Alright. But first I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"What happened to Yugi today? When I looked up, he wasn't Yugi anymore."

"That was the Pharaoh. His name is Yami. He was sacrificed to the Puzzle to keep the powers from the Pharaoh's enemies who wanted to control his magic. I am your Yami. You are my Hikari. Yami and Yugi have that same relationship. They share a body the same as we do. Now I need you to bring out all your drawings."

Gabriela pulled out her folder. "Why?"

Jericho smiled. "I'm going to teach you to create Monsters and harness the powers inside of the cat. We will need this ability to defeat Yami. Unfortunatly, there are rules and limits to this power. We cannot create an invincible creature, but we can get the next best thing!"

~*~

B.S.- Another Chapter down! Oh my goodness! I got a review from one of my favorite Yugioh writers! ^u^ Whoo!

Y.S.- Which one is it again? *pulls out a checklist 4 inches thick* There are so many!

B.S.- *Scowls at Yami Star* Yami Tenshi, you dolt!

Yami- Black Star does not own Yugioh…And I'm glad! This one makes me look evil!

B.S.- Well, Jeri thinks you are evil right now.

Seto- Again with the super small part?

B.S.- um…0_0() BYE! R and R! *a cloud of dust is seen from where she is running for her life!*


	4. Learning to Create

~*~

Gabriela looked at her Yami, stunned. "You mean I'm gonna learn to MAKE monsters?"

Jericho looked at her seriously. "Well, that is what the powers of the Cat are. Along with being able to sense monsters and the little protection reflex you've already mastered."

"Protection reflex?"

"The energy you release when you're in danger. It's a technique called Bright Mind Shatter. You can call it Mind Shatter for short. Yami's attack is Darkness Mind Crush. He just calls it Mind Crush though."

"Strange…:

"What's strange about it?"

"You and Yami. You're alike and yet your different. Kind of like Sara and me."

"Sara?"

"My friend. She was my friend from the west before I had to move because of people being afraid of my little…abilities. She's kept in touch, though."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, It's old though." Gabriela went to her refrigerator and grabbed the picture of her and a dirty blond haired, hazel blue eyed girl with her hair in a swing type hairstyle. "This is us about 5 years ago."

Jericho got a misty, far away look in her eyes. "Tori…."

"Tori? As in bird?"

"Sort of. She was one of the first friends I ever made at the palace, no, ever, period. You see, the Pharaoh and his High Priest had a terrible rivalry going on constantly, over most everything and he didn't want his brother involved. That's how Tori got into the palace…."

~Jeri's Memory~

Jeri was sitting in the middle of a bare room, tied to a pillar like a horse. She sat down and looked for something to amuse her. Suddenly she started sensing beings. "Whose there?"

No answer came, but she noticed several winged creatures staring at her through the window. She gasped and backed into the pillar. She noticed a lot of walking creatures staring st her from the doorway. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked round warily. Every way she turned, monsters were staring at her. 'Did he put me back in the Shadow Realm? Did I finally change into a monster?' She noticed a humaniod monster with shoulder length purple hair and a strange head band on the window side. She had midnight blue wings and was dressed in gold. She looked directly at a monster on the other side of the room. He was a humaniod too. He had on purple and black robes and a strange cone-ish hat. His blue eyes and purple hair were astounding. They communicated silently with their eyes for a moment and then both of them took off in opposite directions, seemingly to find someone.

Soon the crowd dwindled. Jeri felt safer for a moment, then she heard someone come in. It was a girl in a loin cloth skirt with a top much like Jeri's and jangling bracelets around her ankles and silk "wings" hanging from he arms in three places. She had dirty blonde hair in a swing, only it had green stripes in it. Her eyes were a calm hazel blue. "Hello? Oh! I'm sorry! I was looking for the kitchens…" She noticed Jeri was hurt from where the ropes were cutting into her. "Here, let me help you." She bent down and tried to undo the ropes.

"Why are you helping me?" Jeri asked. "Don't you know I'm the scum of Egypt?"

She smiled sweetly. "You don't seem like scum. You seem nicer than a lot of guards around here." She almost had the ropes undone when someone, or some people came into the room.

"Tori! Get away from that thief!" It was the High Priest's order. "My slaves will have nothing to do with the Pharaoh's trash, understand?" Tori looked at him appealingly.

"Sir, you don't understand. She was…"

"Tied up for a reason." Yami finished. "I put her here for trying to steal from me."

"Pharaoh, sir, I'm sure she won't get into any trouble. She's hurt. I'll look out for her. Really. Sir, I'd like to take responsibility for her." Jeri was stunned. 

'Some one is taking up for me. She volunteered to take responsibility for me. No one's ever done that. Why? Why would she do this? Put herself on the line for me?'

"So you will take full responsibility if she runs away or steals? She owes me 1 year of service for attempting to steal. It's now your responsibility to see she carries it out honestly," he glanced at the neck piece she had on. "Child's Nurse for the High Priest's brother." (Baby sitter) The Pharaoh turned to Jeri, who was still wide eyed in shock. "And, as for you, my monsters are everywhere in this palace, always watching. If you leave this palace I will know and if by some miracle you escape me, your friend will be the one to pay the price. Let us hope you are a loyal friend because the penalty for disobedience is death." He turned to walk away and the High Priest looked at Tori.

"Tori, I trust your judgment, Ra knows I wouldn't let my brother be watched by an incompetent, but are you sure about this? She's like a wild animal."

"Only she is not an animal, she is a human and should be treated as such, not a horse on a rope." The high priest walked away, tired of this arguement. Tori looked at Jeri. "You okay with this? If you do anything, it's basically my fault in the Pharaoh's eyes. I trust you, though. Come on. I'll show you to the servant's quarters."

~end Memory~

Gabriela was shocked. "So, Sara, my best friend, is the reincarnation of Tori, your best friend? Wicked Cool! It's like a magical circle that goes round and round again. Once met, once more." Gabriela picked up a picture she'd drawn thinking about Sara, The Tori Hikari. It looked a lot like a cross between a swan and a peacock. Long neck, amazing tail feathers and a beak like a swan. It had shimmering blue eyes. "Let's make this one first, Jericho."

Jericho studied it's attack and strength. "Yes. Not too strong, not to weak. It won't be easy for your first try, but I need you to learn and get stronger fast, so this will do." She opened a place in the shadow realm. "We have to be inside before it will work for your first try." Gabriela followed. Jericho stopped.

"Here, now what?" Gabriela took the picture from Jericho.

"Stand up straight. Now I'm going to recite the incantation in Egyptian, I'm afraid it may not work in your language. Okay?" Gabriela nodded and Jericho began chanting. Gabriela copied her. After their chant got so fast, Gabriela was engulfed in a brilliant light. She held out the picture. "Tori Hikari! I summon You! Be born before me!" Out of the Cat, a ghost like figure shaped like a cat floated to her hands where the paper was and combined with the paper, making it glow and change shape. It now looked like a real card, and standing before her was the magnificent Bird of Light. Gabriela was exhausted and fell to her knees, still staring at the beautiful bird that was crooning softly.

"Well done, Gabriela. Very nice for your first try." Jericho brought them back to Gabriela's house. "It's almost time for your interview. You don't want to be late. You'll need something to keep you busy while we wait for your energy to return while your still learning. This is good enough." Jeri returned to the Cat.

~The Kiaba Mansion~

Mokuba and Seto were watching Gabriela closely. Mokuba was trying to remember every good thing and Seto was trying to notice any mistake. Somehow, Mokuba had kept the conversation going. "So, Gabby, have you ever babysat overnight before?" Mokuba asked.

"I used to baby sit over night a lot. When I lived in America."

"What part of the country did you come from?" Seto asked, keeping his voice fairly cold. He was sure that Gabriela would back out soon She couldn't possibly be experienced enough to take care of Mokuba.

"Mid-West. Near the Mississippi river." Gabriela knew what Seto was doing and she was enjoying this game. She knew he had to have already checked her records. She was right. She knew he thought that the "public nuisance" meant graffiti and what knot, but he was in for a big surprise.

"Gabriela, What do you believe is the most important part of baby sitting?" Seto asked. Gabriela had seen this before. This was a trap question. Darned if she did darned if she didn't. Well, we'll just see about that.

"The child's safety, of course, Mr. Kiaba." She saw him cringe at her name for him. If he wanted to act like an over-protective discriminative, old man, he can be referred to as one. 'I wonder if Jeri isn't already rubbing off on me…' 

"Excuse us, Gabriela. Mokuba and I need to talk for a moment. Mokuba?" They walked into the hallway and shut the door, but that didn't keep Gabriela from hearing their conversation. "I don't think so, Mokuba. She seems sort of…unpredictable."

"What? She is not, Big Brother. She's very nice. Why can't she?"

"I don't want to put you in danger. She's supposed to be a public nuisance. Do you really want That in the Kiaba Mansion all the time?"

"It's not all the time. Besides, she hasn't been an nuisance so far. Give her a chance, please?" Seto sighed and turned the doorknob. Gabriela was sitting on the couch, looking out the window and trying to cover up her smile and giggles.

"Gabriela? Can you be here Friday at 4:30?" Seto asked unenthusiastically.

"You mean I got the job? Yes of course I can be here." Gabriela glanced at Mokuba who looked very triumphant at that moment. She didn't know it, but Mokuba was thinking, 'Yes! No more boring gold diggers! Finally a fun sitter!'

"Mokuba's bedtime is 9:00 on weekdays and 9:30 on weekends. All your other information is here." He handed her a small blue notebook with M.K. on the front. "Be here at 4:30 sharp." He demanded.

~*~*~

Gabriela was laying down in her room, nearly asleep, when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, wrapped herself in a robe and walked downstairs. She looked through the eye hole. Bakura? What is he doing here at this time of night? She started to unlock the door. She was halfway done when Bakura slammed the door open and grabbed her arm. "Hello, pretty Gabriela. You look like an old friend of mine. Well, not for long." He snickered cruelly. She glared in his face.

"You don't even realize my strength now do you, Bakkie? Or does the mere thought of Jeri send you in to panic?" His face grew frightened.

"What do you know about Jeri?"

"Everything." She twisted her hand away and pulled out her Bird of the Light card. "Tori Hikari! Come to me from the Shadow Realm!" Suddenly, Bakura was staring into the face of the huge majestic bird. He backed against the door, getting ready to make a run for it. "Consider this a message from Jeri," Gabriela continued, "GAME OVER!" The bird flapped it's wings and sent Bakura flying back into the street, slamming the door closed behind him.

~*~

Well, how did you like?

Y.S.- Well, It was better. More fighting! ^_^

Seto- Well, I can't complain. I was in this one a lot more.

Yami_ I wasn't in this one much. Black Star doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

B.S.- Thank you to all who have reviewed, You Know Who You Are! ~_^

Seto- Well, thanks for the part, BlackStar.

B.S.-You welcome, Seto. R & R peoples!


	5. Millinium Beasts

~*~

Gabriela was at school again, trying to stay away from everyone, especially the Pharaoh and his gang. She sat in the back in home room, hoping to go unnoticed by everyone. The five from yesterday looked at her, but didn't say anything. Kaiba was sitting nearby. As the bell rang he leaned over and asked, "I thought you were friends with Yugi. What happened?" She didn't have time to nor want to answer. The teacher walked up to the front of the class and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Okay, class settle down. We have a new student today. All the way from Ramstein, Germany. Her name is.. Safira Stone?" Kiaba's head jerked up. 'That name sounds familiar…'

A young girl with dark blue hair and pale blue fluffy bangs walked in with a book clutched to her chest. Kiaba looked totally confused. 'Where have I seen her before?' He watched her as she walked down the isle and looked for a place to sit, taking the seat beside Gabriela.

~Safira's POV~

The class room was the same as most. She was always shy in new places. She walked to the back of the room and froze. 'He's here!' She stared at Kiaba for a moment. She could tell by the look on his face, he still had no idea who she was, so she just ignored it and sat down. 'Why don't you remember me, Seto?' She sat quietly, trying to concentrate politely, but to no avail. 'We used to be good friends…what changed, Seto?' She watched the girl next to her, trying to advert her attention to something. The girl was watching her too.

"Hi. My name's Safira. What's yours?" She watched the girl jump, startled., and held out her hand.

"My name is Gabriela. I moved here a month ago." Safira got a worried look on her face. 'She's been here a month and she is sitting here all alone! I wonder if these people are that mean or if she did something…'

Safira smiled brightly, trying to hide her feelings, and noticed the girl playing with a necklace. "What's that?" Gabriela held it up.

"I call it the One Eyed Cat. It's from Egypt or something."

"You like the Ancient Egyptian stuff? I do. I learned to like it. At first it seemed really boring, but then, my old class and I went on this field trip. We drove to Paris. It's like a 4 hour drive from Ramstein. We went to this museum owned by some people named Istar or something. Anyway, I was standing there, minding my own business, when this thing fell of one of the Egyptian displays and onto my head. I tried to find one of the curators to give it back, but they had all been on the other side of the building. I did find this really strange lady with black hair and green eyes, but she said that anything that happened, happened for a reason. Then she just disappeared. I don't know what happened, but I got to keep this." She held up a beautiful golden headband that had Egyptian writing on it and a Jackal's head in the front. The Jackal's body went down the middle of your head to have the tail hang off the back if you were wearing it. "When I got this, Egypt seemed to take on a whole new out look to me." 

"It sounds like you had a destiny meeting with this little beast." Gabriela held up her Cat and realized that the Jackal had the same eye as the Cat did. Gabriela had to hold back the information of this though, because the teacher had started class again. "I hate biology this early in the morning." 

Safira giggled and nodded her head. "I guess it's not much better that our teacher looks like a zombie monster card." They both started giggling quietly. 

Kiaba was watching them and trying to put a name to the place he had seen that girl before. He pulled out his laptop and hid it below the desktop. He began looking up Safira Stone. The computer came up with her history. She had been born an orphan, mother dying during child birth and the father unknown. She had started at the same orphanage as Seto. 'Safira? Wait... I remember now... She was the one who gave me my first Blue Eyes." He continued reading. "That's her alright." The computer had a long part about when Yugi had first assembled the Puzzle. A News network of some sort had started thinking of good matches for Kiaba. They had had one every week and nothing was really happening with them. Then, they got wind of a "past little girl friend." They had shown Safira as his most likely match. The Press ripped her apart, like dissecting an animal just to see it's insides. He had publicly apologized to her, but he hadn't realized it was the same girl. 'Why did she move here?' He tried to forget about it now that she was no longer a mystery and he knew, but something was eating at him. 'I know something is not right about this. It's not a coincidence that she's here. Does she want something? I don't see what she could want. I apologized. It must be something else.' He began to think of Battle City and what had just happened. "Fate? Or Coincidence?" 

~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~ 

Gabriela was going to skip lunch all together. 'I really don't need those guys asking me questions and making problems...' She noticed that Safira was sitting on a bench outside, near the Duel Monsters tables where everyone played. She sat down next to her. "What's up, Safira?" 

Safira was watching a Duel and thinking. "Have you ever felt like the Monsters in these cards are alive? Well, I felt, and feel to be honest, that I can communicate with them and am a friend of them. I know I sound crazy..." 

"No you don't." Gabriela interrupted. "No crazier than when I say I can sense monsters. By type or rarity or even level. I know how it feels to be friends with the monsters. Safira? Did you happen to notice that both our little beasts have the same eye on them? What do you think of that?" 

Safira smiled and went back to watching the Duel. "Do you think it's some sort of sign? lake maybe we're supposed to protect the world from something." 

"Safira? If I tell you something, promise not to call me crazy?" Safira nodded. "There is someone in my Cat. A person's spirit. Her name is Jericho. She's from Ancient Egypt. Do you think all of the things like ours have people in them?" She looked at the Jackal headband expectantly. 

"I don't know." Safira answered. She put on the headband and suddenly felt a huge headache. "What is going on? OH! IT HURTS!" She began tugging at the Jackal head trying to get it off. Gabriela grabbed her hand and ran to an alley where no one seemed to be. Jeri appeared out of the cat. Safira was now doubled over in the pain. Jericho started to approach and after three steps, stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What is it, Jericho? She needs you're help..." Jericho motioned for Gabriela to stay silent. She pointed behind Safira. 

"We're not the only ones here to help. Sense that, Gabriela?" Gabriela closed her eyes. She could sense 3 monsters behind Safira. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Red Eyes Black Dragon. And Kumeraku. Some of the most powerful and important dragon monsters in the Shadow Realm.... Gabriela. We're taking her home with us." Jeri walked over to the young girl, her hands up in a surrender position. "Don't make them angry, Gabriela. They could kill you in the blink of an eye." She picked up Safira and began backing away. For every step she took back, the dragons came forward the same amount of steps. When Jeri left the alley, they took flight, making sure to stay nearby. The dragons didn't leave the girls for anything. When Jeri got Safira in the house, the dragons wanted to come in too. 

Gabriela went upstairs to the bedroom. "Jeri, set Safira on the bed." She started to open the window. "Okay guys. She's in here, safe and sound. I'm sorry I couldn't let you in, but you're a bit big for the door and my living room is full of furniture. I wouldn't want you guys to hurt yourselves." She let them look in the window at the now unconscious form of Safira. "I hope they don't attract too much attention, Jeri. They are sort of looking out for her aren't they?" 

Safira was dreaming of the ancient past. Egypt to be exact.

~Safira's dream~ 

A young girl was standing in a crowded market place. She was wearing rags and watching people go by. She was suddenly knocked unconscious from behind and dragged towards the palace wall. A man propped her up on the wall and was about to pull out a sword when three monsters dove out of the sky and picked her up out of harms way. A gold dragon, a copper dragon, and a silver dragon. The gold dragon let out a call and the BEWD appeared from the shadow realm. He blasted the man into nothingness. The girl, still unconscious, was carried by the BEWD to the Shadow Realm. 

Then Safira saw a great room in which a duel was taking place. It was the Pharaoh's thrown room. The Pharaoh called forth his Dark Magician and the High Priest called forth his BEWD. The BEWD was holding something. It turned to it's master and the High Priest let out a colorful Egyptian curse. The Dark Magician picked the young girl up from the BEWD's hand like claws and turned to the Pharaoh. He could now see that the young girl was in bad shape and she had blue hair. She looked like Safira! 

Safira heard a name in her head. Sadeh. Sadeh. It kept repeating itself. Two guards came forward and if Safira had known the two, she would have said they look like Joey and Tristan. They tried to take the girl from the Dark Magician and take her away, but the two monsters obviously didn't like that idea. They glared and let out menacing noises when the two came close. 

~End of dream~

Safira started waking up. She looked around confused. "Aren't we supposed to be at school, Gabriela?" She looked out the window. "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE!!!" She backed up against the wall and pointed at the heads of the three dragons trying to look in at the same time. "What are they doing here!?!?!?!" 

Gabriela started laughing and tried to explain. "When you passed out they followed. It was really strange. Like they knew you or something and were making sure I wasn't a threat." The BEWD made a soft roar and took off into the sky, and doubled back, making a very interesting show for the two teenage girls. 

"Where's the Jackal headband, Gabriela?" Gabriela pointed to Safira's head. She pulled at it. "It's stuck tight!" 

"Well, before you started tugging on it, it was just a head band, but when you started thinking about it, the Jackal head just appeared." She held her cat out to her. "I haven't got you're problem, but I think if you ignore the headband, it will become less noticeable."

~*~*~ Back at school ~*~*~ 

Bakura was seething over the previous night's defeat. 'How did she already know about Jeri? It must be the cat thing around her neck. That must be generating her powers. And that monster is definitely one I've never seen. She called it Tori Hikari. Bird of Light. Well, I'll just have to capture Gabriela and make her pay for her insolence.' 

Yami was thinking hard too. He was trying to figure out if Gabriela was some how connected to his ancient past. 'She was so afraid of me... I may never forget the look on her face when she met eyes with me. And she used an attack much like mine to defeat that punk in the street. She seems so familiar, but how? What is it that I'm not remembering that is so important?' 

Seto was having his own problems. Now that he remembered who Safira was, he kept remembering scenes from the orphanage. One scene especially replayed over and over in his head. 

*Flashback* (again...v_v())

A chibi Seto had an even younger Mokuba by the hand and a man and a woman were loading their things in a car. Seto turned around to see a young girl in a sailor suit run after him, waving a card in the air. She stopped in front of him. "Seto! I thought I wouldn't make it! I came to say bye. Here." She handed him the card in her hand. It was a BEWD. His first one. "Don't forget me, okay?" She put the card in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Don't forget me." 

*end Flash Back*

Seto had forgotten. Very much so. 'Why is it so important that I remember Safira?' He felt as if the BEWD itself was angry with him for forgetting. 

Yugi and the others were talking about Gabriela's sudden absence and her little episode yesterday. 

"She doesn't seem to trust Yami. I think she's lost trust in me now too. We look alot alike..." 

Tea tried to comfort him. "It's not like she can't tell the difference, Yugi. She just had a scare, that's all. I'm sure that she just needs some time. I mean, Bakura said that the Cat thing around her neck..." 

"The Cat! He said it looked like a Millennium Item, but it wasn't one of the seven! What if it showed her something from the past that made her afraid of Yami?! We have to go check on her! If that thing has an ancient spirit in it, it might have a reason for making Gabriella afraid. We have to find her!" 

"Yah, but Yug, It's the middle of school and she left. She could be anywhere by now. Can your Puzzle track her down or something?" As if on cue, the Puzzle began reacting wildly to a force nearby. 

Bakura was heading in the same direction, his ring reacting to the same force. 

~behind the school~ 

Ami was walking back to class. She had taken an off campus lunch break and was heading back the unnoticeable Unfortunately, the school gangsters had found out about the little back alley and were about to pay her a little visit. 

"Hello there little pretty. I'm sure that you have a pretty bit of cash on you don't you? Well, it's ours now. Hand it over before you regret it." The punk revealed a nasty looking blade.

Ami got sort of nervous. Punk were one thing, but punks with knifes were quite another. "Look. I'm keeping my money. So just get lost, okay?" She stared to walk by, only to be grabbed in the process.

"Well, if this one ain't a little firecracker. Look here, fire cracker, if you don't hand over any and all money you've got, you're cute little face won't be so cute anymore, got it?"

Ami flipped her midnight purple/blue hair and glared at him with her dusty rose eyes. "I said NO!" Her arm shot out to punch him in the nose, but thanks to the way he held her, it only got in front of the long pointy end of his ugly face. It really didn't hit him. She was about ready to give in and give him the money, but the cobra bracelet on her arm had different ideas. Suddenly it went from being just a gold bracelet, to being a real live cobra. It was gold colored still, but the places where it's seeing eyes should have been were rose colored and it had a mysterious third eye on it's fore head, which seemed to be the one it was looking out of.

It danced keeping it's one eye on them then it's other two eyes started to glow red. The guy who was holding her got a blank stare in his eyes and started screaming. He dropped her with a thud and took off, screaming about demons. His cronies followed, not wanting to have to fight with a cobra. After they had all left, the snake wound itself back around her arm. Ami was shocked senseless.

Then, a white haired, brown eyed teen came running down the alley, stopping just short of crashing into her. "I'm sorry." He said in a heavy English accent, "I was running back to school. My name is Ryou. What's your name?" He looked at her. She was wearing a school uniform and her hair was sort of messy from fighting. She was pretty though.

"My name is Ami. Did you see those goons running away? What were they so afraid of?" She looked back down at her arm. The cobra was wound all the way up to her shoulder. 

Ryou shook her hand as he replied. "No, but it's better than being rob…" He didn't finish because he could feel the snake against his hand. He slid her sleeve up a little and slid it back down. 'I hope Bakura didn't see that.' He looked back up into her rose eyes. "Where did you get that?"

Ami jerked her hand back, as if she had felt something scalding and pushed her sleeve back down. "I got it in a trade. Some one told me they had a rare card on the internet and I bought it, but this is what I got back. When I opened the box, it just wrapped around my hand. Please! Please Don't Tell Anyone!!" She pleaded, staring into his eyes. "Please! I will owe you big time!" She took his hands still begging. "I don't know if it was stolen or what, but please, don't tell! I can't get it off and I would be considered a freak, please!" Ryou looked at her, completely baffled.

"Um… I won't tell. I promise." He stared confused at this young and fearful girl who was opening up to him with out even knowing him. He just prayed Bakura wasn't listening in…

Ami smiled tearfully. "Thank you! I owe you big time! Just you wait! I will pay you back, Ryou! I swear I will!" She was so happy that she wasn't alone anymore. They walked back to the class together, talking seemingly idle chitchat, but each one really thinking about their dark secret.

~At the Airport~

A young girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel blue eyes was getting off a flight from America. She picked up her duffle bag and headed for a pay phone. She picked up the phone book and started looking for Fremon. "Frimon, Freamon, Fremon…Abbagail, Bernise….GABRIELA!" She wrote down the address and headed for a taxi. "To this address, please. And step on it." The driver nodded and took off. 

Sara started fingering something just beneath her neck. Tori? We're getting close.

A jewel on the strange necklace's falcon like head, that was sticking out of her shirt, glowed. `Very close, Sara. Jericho won't be far away now.` Sara could see a mental image of the Yami Spirit. Her green striped hair and blue loin cloth skirt and silk wings. She was a sight to behold alright.

Do you think Gabriela is okay? Jeri wouldn't hurt her, right?

`No. I don't think the spell took away that much of her memory…but we need to be careful for anyone else holding Millennium Items or Beasts. Curse those darn Magicians and their greed. Jeri would be much happier if they had left her memories, but they wanted the world as their plaything. We have to find her, Sara. Now. You're friend is in grave danger if Jeri makes a drastic move. Doesn't this auto mobile go any faster? By Ra and Bastet, we've got to find her fast!`

The taxi started to slow at a red light. Sara couldn't stand it anymore. She through the money in the front seat and jumped out, running the few blocks to the right house. Gabriela's house. She bounded up the stairs and banged on the door. "GABRIELA! OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!!!" Sara started banging franticly on the door. She didn't mean to seem so desperate, but the things that Tori had told her that Gabriela was now capable of doing had her frightened for her old friend. 'Why the heck isn't she answering?!?!' She lifted her hand to the door knob again just as the door swung open with Gabriela standing there.

Gabriela had heard the screaming voice and knew who it was. "SARA!!!" Jeri came and watched from the stairs as the two old friends reunited and had a long hug. "Sara! You look like you had a fight with a bad day… and lost! What's wrong? You're all out of breath. Did someone come after you?"

Sara took a few slow breaths and started to explain. "Gabriela? Do you remember when you left America? I said I was going to a Duel Monsters convention, remember? Well, when I got there, I saw this adorable Falcon chest plate that I decided I had to have, so I bought it. It was a steal, so I didn't expect it to last long. But it looked ancient Egyptian. When I put it on, it seemed built for me. Gabriela, there was…is a spirit inside the chest plate. It told me about you're Cat necklace." She pointed at the cat hanging out of Gabriela's shirt. "Her name is…"

"TORI!" Jericho jumped up, knowing that was who it was. After waiting so long to see her again, she would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to realize where this conversation was going. She ran down to see Sara and hopefully her long lost friend. Tori appeared out of the armor like chest plate, smiling at her old friend who was obviously glad to see her. They hugged briefly, then held each other at arms length, seeing what had changed. Tori got a sad look in her eyes.

"Jeri, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you have to listen to me…."

Jericho stopped smiling, she knew this was going to hurt, what ever it was. "Yes?"

"Jeri. Jericho. You must put all these thoughts of revenge I know you have in you behind. Please you must listen to me! Pharaoh Yamiji is not you're enemy! If you carry out you're plans, you'll be making a serious mistake! All you once loved will be destroyed, Jeri! Jeri! Please! PLEASE!" Tori was now staring into blank green eyes. Jeri wasn't listening. What she was thinking was plain on her face.

"Traitor. TRAITOR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TORI!?! MY FRIEND? YOU ARE JUST A TRAITOR! AND A LIAR! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY REVENGE! TORI OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT!" She turned and ran upstairs, leaving Tori looking like she had been smacked across the face.

"JERI! PLEASE!? FOR GABRIELA'S SAKE! You've had you're turn in life, but she's still young! I'm not asking you to permanently give up you're revenge, just hold it off until Gabriela has had a little more of a chance in life…Jeri? Are you listening to me Jeri? JERICHO!"

Gabriela ran up to the room, remembering that Safira was still up there. "Jeri? Jericho? Where are you? Can I come in?" She knocked on the door of the upstairs sitting room or den as Gabriela liked to call it. She opened the door and shut it behind her. "Jeri-chan? You okay?"

She could see the spirit trying to cover up tears as she answered shakily. "I've been better. Gabriela? I think we should send you somewhere safer than this world for a little while. See, I can send you to the shadow realm like a new monster to hide for a while, just long enough for Tori's disillusion that I'm doing something wrong blows over. She's confused, but I know she's right about you being young. We'll continue to practice, and you'll still do the Kiaba Babysitting job, but instead of going to school for a while, you'll be in the monsters' part of the Shadow realm, okay? I don't want you getting into any more danger than necessary. I'll keep you're card with me so that you don't accidentally get called into a battle, so there's no need to worry. I'll disguise you as the Angel of Joy, the card you drew that day we first met. We need to go now, to avoid conflict in any bystanders, okay?" She opened a portal into the shadow realm and stepped inside.

Gabriela followed, not wanting to make the spirit any angrier. She felt a strange energy as a equally strange purple light consumed her form. When she opened her eyes again, she had long white wings and a long white dress that had two skirts, one roughly 2 feet above the other. Her hair now seemed shorter and reddish. She looked questioningly at Jericho. "Now what?"

Jericho held up a card with Gabriela's new form in the picture. "This is NOT permanent. Now, You will have to go to the living shadow realm. I am going to warn you, stay away from the Pharaoh's monsters. They will recognize you immediately. I suggest staying near the light part of the realm and sometimes near the dragons. I will be back to check up on you tonight. Good luck Gabriela." Jeri opened a hole in the realm that had a strange cloudlike landscape behind it. "This is the Light area of the Living Shadow Realm. I suggest you stay here." Gabriela walked in and stood there, dazed.

Jeri opened another hole back to the house and entered. She immediately went to find Safira, who was now sound asleep on the bed where they had left her. 

~In the LSR~

Gabriela was walking toward a crystalline white castle. She figured she could fly, but she didn't want it to be obvious that she was a beginner. She was getting fairly close when she was knocked forward by someone tackling her from behind.

"Hiya, Shining Angel… Wait a minute, you aren't shining! Who are you?" Gabriela turned to see a very cute Petit Angel and Shining Friendship. 

"See, Petit? I told you not to judge everything just because it has wings! Hello. I don't think I've ever seen you before, but then, I never saw that white bird thing before the other day, either."

"I'm the Angel of Joy and You must mean Tori Hikari. She and I used to be good friends." Gabriela looked around. "Hey, I'm kind of new around here. What's a newbie like me supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?" The PA and SF looked at her funny before talking at once.

"You're supposed to go see the Empress Judge if you're new. She decides who is worthy of staying and going." Was all Gabriela got out of the jumbled mess of conversation. Suddenly, they were covered with a shadow like that of a cloud. 

"TORI HIKARI!" Gabriela called. The bird immediately recognized her master. She circled and landed next to Gabriela.

"Hello, Mistress. What are you doing here?" Gabriela put her hand in front of her mouth, signaling for TH to be quiet. "Hmm?"

"You mean Angel of Joy, Remember? Mistress just drew me to look like her, remember old friend?" She looked over at the two small monsters then back at TH. "Remember?" She strained.

"Oh, yes of course. You look so much like our mistress, it's confusing. Come, AOJ. The EJ will want to meet you." Gabriela followed the bird monster, sort of frightened of the EJ.

When they got to the inside of the white crystalline castle, there was an entire court of monsters. In the front of the room was the beautiful Empress Judge. 

She looked at Gabriela with a straight face, but her eyes sparkled for a moment, as if this seemed all too familiar to her. She nodded her head and Tori Hikari led Gabriela to a tower in the castle. "We can share a tower, if you want. I can watch out for you while you're here. By the way, why are you here?"

"Sorry TH, It's sort of a secret mission for now. It would be nice if you covered for me if I 'Came up missing' for a little while, okay?"

~*~

HEY GUYS! It's the much awaited update! Sorry it took so long…

Y.S.-Yah, she's in over her head with all the updates and rpg's and crud she has to do. I however, offered to do the update, but NOOOO….

B.S_ If you had done the update, I would have gotten my first official flames and I DON"T LIKE FLAMES! You would have messed up my story to no end and made it all Yami/Y.S. And you're not even supposed to be in this story!

Yami- Black star does not own Yugioh. Yami star had better stay away from me or I'm not doing this again!

B.S_ BTW, A special thanks to my friends Ami and Puck (Okane and I'm not sure of Puck's name) For offering to be Ami and Safira for me! Thanks so much guys for the profiles and ideas! You've been a big help! Later and R &R ppl!


	6. New Friends, Old Enemies

~*~

Jericho was staring out the window. She noticed there was a ladder leading down from her self-inflicted prison cell. "Thank the Gods for fire escapes," she whispered. She opened the window and grabbed the deck she'd hidden Gabriela's card in. Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Jeri? Jeri. I know you're mad at me, but that's no excuse for locking yourself up again." Tori sighed. "Look, Jericho, Can't you just hold off on the "World War III" thing for just a little while?" Sara started talking very loudly from downstairs.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SEE HER RIGHT NOW! SHE'S A LITTLE BUSY AND SHE'LL NEED HER SLEEP. NO, SORRY, SHE REALLY NEEDS TO BE ALONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE."

Tori started running down the stairs. She stopped short when she saw who was trying to go upstairs. She started talking in Egyptian. "Pharaoh? THE Pharaoh?" Yugi looked up at her, finally noticing she was in the room. Yami could understand perfectly what she was saying. He emerged from the puzzle. Then he saw the head of the Falcon show from around Sara's neck.

"Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone. He could sense that she was an ancient spirit.

She continued speaking in Egyptian. "I am Tori. Sir, I understand perfectly well that you want to see her, hey, I even understand why, but I'm afraid that she doesn't remember her past very well, least of all you and it's safest right now if you just…." She noticed how oddly he was staring at her. "You mean… You don't remember?" He shook his head dazedly. "Oh…" her hazel blue eyes reflected the sorrow in her heart. "I'd hoped… nothing? I was sure you'd remember and then maybe you could…are you sure you don't remember her?" Tori just couldn't believe that the Pharaoh wouldn't remember Jericho. Then she heard something outside.

"RA! IF YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR ONE OF YOUR OBEDIENTS, PLEASE BRING BACK THAT CARD!" Tori looked out the window.

"Oh my Great Goddesses, I can't believe that she would actually climb out the window…" Tori started running up the stairs, the group of kids following her.

~*~*~

Jericho started down the Fire escape right after Tori started down the stairs. She stepped out on the platform and grabbed the ladder, slowly and unsurely lowering it to the next platform. Once it was secure, She half ran half fell down the steps. She had her deck tucked into her tight leather pants. It was a snug fit, but nothing she was sure she couldn't handle. When she hit the platform, she stumbled and hit the rail, hanging over at her mid-rift. She caught her breath for a moment, but that was all it took. Then the wind picked up. The next thing Jericho knew, one of the cards from her deck was flying out on the wind. She could sense immediately which card it was. "RA! IF YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR ONE OF YOUR OBEDIENTS, PLEASE BRING BACK THAT CARD!" she shouted out. The card was, in fact, the Angel of Joy, the card containing Jericho's light, the one she had tried to protect. "Oh dear Gods… I can barely sense her now… How do I find her?" Tears started sliding down Jericho's cheeks silently. She felt someone place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She swung around in a panic, only to be met by a friendly pair of gray, blue eyes and fluffy blue hair as Safira offered comfort.

Safira smiled reassuringly. "I know. That was Gabriela. And you are her Yami." Jericho stood there with her mouth hanging open for a minute. Safira pointed up. On the roof of the building was the Tori Hikari. "She said you needed some help. And a friend." Safira held out her hand. "I'm sure we'll find Gabriela a lot faster if we work together." Jeri smiled and shook Safira's hand.

"I'm glad she told you and that you want to help. Thank you." Together they climbed down the rest of the stairs, and then set out in the city to find Gabriela's card. 

Tori was looking down at them from the window. "Good Luck, Jeri." she whispered. Then she shut the window and went back in the house. 'Master said that it wasn't time for them to confront each other yet.' she thought to reassure herself that letting Jericho get away was the best thing for her right now.

~*~*~

Callie walked through a crowd trying to get home from work. Her body shook for a moment as she sensed something then she acted as if nothing had changed.

{Oh, Anubis?} she contacted her brother's Yami while fingering the ring around her neck. It was a ring you would usually wear around your finger, but her brother's fingers were much bigger than Callie's. Zachary had died a few years ago in Egypt. He was working on a excavation team. He had just found the Scarab Ring and realized that someone was after his life when he had sent the ring to Callie so that the Yami inside would protect her.

[Yes, Callie?] Anubis answered. He, Callie, and Zachary all looked relatively the same, as far as color of hair, eyes and powers. Callie had Empathic powers. She could get out of the stickiest situations by controlling the other person's emotions. Anubis had used this power in his stealing when he was in Egypt. He looked at Callie as if she were his little sister instead of his dead Hikari's.

{We have company…}

[Who would that be?] She could practically hear her brother's yami cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

{Our favorite little thorn-in-the-side. Marik.} Suddenly, Marik began running toward her. {Crud!} Callie began running in the opposite direction.

[Persistent little whelp, isn't he?] Anubis was as excited about seeing their "little friend" as Callie. [You'd think he'd get tired of stalking us after, what, three years?]

Callie ducked into an alleyway and noticed a light card on the ground. {Hey, Anubis! Check this out! It must be a superior rare card! I've never even heard of this one! The Angel of Joy…} She shoved it in her deck as Marik came around the corner and stopped before her.

"Hello, again, Callie. I suppose you're ready to hand over the Scarab Ring now, right?" His purple eyes looked like they were trying to stare holes into her. 

Callie stifled a yawn. "Not on your life, Marik." Anubis, as if to second that notion, appeared beside her.

"You heard the lady, Marik, Get lost." Anubis pointed his thumb in the direction Marik had come from.

"Aw… Too bad I don't want to, huh?" He pulled out his deck. "Why don't we duel to find out who stays and who goes….To the Shadow realm!" Callie started warming up her Empathic power, not really wanting to get into a duel so soon after work.

"But, Marik, have pity on a poor girl? I just got off of work, on my feet all the time. Please?" Her voice was so lilting and inviting, and so sweet it was practically oozing. Her eyes were working with her voice, making mercy flash across his eyes for a split second.

"You won't get me this time, you little wench. Let's duel!" Callie got really angry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Anubis had to stifle a laugh. "YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS YOU JERK!" She pulled out her deck and began shuffling. The first Card he summoned was a Humanoid Slime.

Callie looked at her hand. 'Hey, I have that new card in my hand… It's not a fighter like my other cards, but what the heck.' "I summon The Angel of Joy, IN ATTACK MODE!"

Right away, Callie knew that something wasn't right about this monster. When she was summoned, she looked thoroughly confused and turned around and around, trying to figure out what was going on. It's attack power was 2000, so it could've easily defeated the slime without Marik calling on anything else to stop her. 'That monster had better hurry up. Marik's head is still hazy from my power, but if she doesn't hurry, he'll figure out what mistake he made!'

Marik had already realized what was so different about this monster. It wasn't a monster. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CARD, WENCH?" H expected her to yell back that she'd gotten in fair and square, which he knew would have been a lie. "I'll tell you what. You give me that card, and I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

Anubis knew the minute the Angel was summoned that she was a human in disguise. He had been using the time to get around Marik and whacked him over the head. Marik hit the ground with a thud.

"Callie! Let me see that card!" Callie handed the card to Anubis and he walked up to the Angel. "How did this happen to you? I know you aren't a monster. Who are you?"

Gabriela sighed. "My name is Gabriela Fremon. My yami was trying to protect me. How did I get here?" Callie shrugged.

Anubis studied Gabriela for a moment. "Did you have a Millennium Beast on you, Gabby?"

"Yes. The One Eyed Cat. What do you know about the MB's?" Callie held up the Scarab Ring.

"More than we really want to." She answered.

~*~

Guys, sorry for the lack of updates, but I couldn't help it. Sorry. I don't own Yugioh, and I don't think I ever will.

Y.S- Yah. She never will let me update…

B.S.-Shut up Yami star. I'm not in the mood.

Y.S.-Why?

Yami- she hangs out with you. What other reason does she need?

Y.S.- ;_; You're so mean to me!

Yami- The truth hurts. V_V()

Black Star- R and R please.


	7. A little Past Revealed

~*~

Black Star- Hey guys! I'm back and school's out and I'm feeling just great! ^___^

Yami Star- Well, it's not like you started any new stories or anything, right?

Black Star- Um… O_O() About that… Since the last time I posted, my stories some how multiplied from 3 to 7. Eh heh… ^_^()()

Yami Star- Oh boy… I see a major swamping in your future, Blacky.

Black Star- It's just like me to do this to myself! I'm just so review hungry! It's because I didn't have enough attention as a small child!

Yami Star- Well, at least every single one of your grades came up on your last report card or your parents would have banned you from the internet for all eternity!

Black Star- Well, anyway, I have some people I would like to thank and reply to their reviews.

Subeiko- O_O() Wow… You ask a lot of questions, huh? Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm using Yami as both a type and a name. See, I meant to not capitalize it every time I meant type, but my stupid computer won't let me do that, so I got really messed up. Sorry for the confusion. And you'll find out what exactly a Millenium Beast is in the next few chapters. Not everyone's has a spirit in it, but that's because I haven't made them all yet… ^_^() I have a really good idea to bring Pegasus's Eye into this…

Okane Megumi- You guys all owe her for giving me the idea of Ami, the owner of the Cobra MB. I probably would have screwed it up without her… Just like me, ne?

Seasyngr (Or something like that v_v())- She is partially responsible for Callie (I'm not giving you full credit because I had the idea first and you stole it out of my head!) and fully responsible for Safira. Thank you! You guys won't believe this, but last time I updated, she reviewed in less than 5 minutes! I'm serious! I timed it!

Yami Tenshi- She has probably been here reviewing for me every since I started. I started reading her story long ago, before I figured out how to post stories, so I'm wondering if she isn't just being nice to me… (Suspicious glare) But I KNOW she wouldn't do that, right? ^_^ 

Gema J. Gall- I'm so sorry about the ff.net people messing up your account! That really bites! But you were always giving me encouragement, and I love your Pokemon fics! They are just so cool!

Black Mistress- You used to have a really confusing name, and you stopped reviewing for a while so I thought you didn't like the story anymore, but You Came Back! :hugs BM: I'm so happy!

You've all been wonderful and helpful! I hope that you will continue reviewing me even when I get my first flame! (This hasn't happened yet… People are so nice! ^__^) I'll continue writing till I no longer have the strength to go on! On with the show!

~*~

Jericho and Safira had been looking all over for the card and now the sun was starting to set. "Jericho, I understand that we have to find her, but if we keep going like this, we definitely won't find her. We have to rest and maybe get something to eat. I'm not trying to complain, but this isn't healthy. Gabriela would want us to stay safe." They had fine combed over half of Domino in a few short hours. Tori Hikari was roosting on a rooftop and looking about wearily. 

Jericho stared into the sun. She knew Safira was right, but she felt responsible for her hikari's position. She had been the one who wanted to put her in the card in the first place. She watched Safira sink onto a bench and the corners of her mouth lifted a little. "You are just like someone I used to know." She whispered.

Safira jerked her head around. "Who?" She asked, trying to get Jericho's mind off Gabriela.

"Someone from my past. She was a good friend of mine. She acted as the only mother I remember. The High Priest called her his Dragon Tamer, but I always knew her as Sadeh." She heard Safira gasp at that name. "What is it?" She asked, concern in her voice as well as in her eyes.

"I know that name… It came to me in a vision!" Safira said excitedly. "Sadeh! She was a poor girl in the market and she was being attacked. Three metallic coloured dragons helped her and the Blue Eyes brought her to his master! Other than that, I have no idea…"

Jericho smiled. "Yes. That was how Sadeh first showed up at the palace. I remember when she first began working there. She began doing odd jobs for the High Priest. Running errands and the like. I had begun creating monsters for the Pharaoh. He had demanded it in exchange for Tori's safety. Unfortunately, the High Priest was angry that he, with all his magic and experience, could not control the monsters I created. After Sadeh had been brought to the palace, they noticed that all the monsters seemed to be on a link with her. They had all found a special connection to this girl and befriended her. It didn't take long for the High Priest to realise how valuable this was. It also didn't take him long to realise that she was in love with him. No one to this day knows if he ever really returned that love, but he did use it to his advantage. 

After she began to convince the monsters to fight for him, he called her his little Dragon Tamer, because he noticed that her specialty was with Dragon monsters. I believe the Blue Eyes know about their relationship more than anyone else, but their loyalty to both caused them to never reveal any trace of the truth." Jericho looked up. Safira's grey/blue eyes were gazing off into nothingness.

"I remember, but I don't Remember, you know? It's like a memory from a dream, pictures and sounds and a few feelings, but it doesn't seem real."

"Sadeh and I became close. We were going to escape together and take Tori with us, but then she developed feelings for the High Priest. I can't… Gah!" She held her head. "Where did that come from? Oh Ra this hurts!" She held the side of her head in agony.

"What is it, Jericho? What's wrong?!" Safira was nest to her in a moment, trying to move her hand so she could see what was the matter.

"I tried to remember why I hadn't left with Tori, but then… OW!" Her head began throbbing again.

Safira guided Jericho to the bench to sit down. "That's what happens when you run around all day without food or rest." She chastised.

She had just sat Jericho down when a Limo pulled up next to them. The window rolled down and Mokuba poked his head out. "Hey? Gabriela? You okay?"

Safira turned around. "She's fine, Mokuba, she's just tired and hasn't had anything to eat."

Mokuba opened the car door and Safira saw Seto inside. "You guys need a lift somewhere? To Gabriela's house or something?" Mokuba looked worriedly at Jericho, still holding her head, eyes closed for fear of the world spinning around her head.

"No." Jericho whispered. "We're not going back to my house. Not right now." Safira covered her mouth, hoping they hadn't heard.

"She's tired. And we've been looking for someone today. It's a long story." Safira grabbed Jericho's arm, about to lead her away.

Seto stood p out of the limo. "Then maybe she should see a doctor? She looks like she's in a lot of pain." His voice was monotone, but Safira could tell he didn't want her to leave.

"Big Brother and I were just on our way back to the mansion. If you guys need to rest, you should come with us." Mokuba could to an extent remember Safira's face from before, but not much more than that. He was mostly interested in the health of his favorite babysitter in a long while. "It's not safe for girls to be walking around town alone. Especially when it gets dark."

Safira turned to look at Seto to see his reaction. He just shrugged and got back in the limo. "Thank you, guys." Safira whispered, looking at Seto who had reverted to staring straight ahead.

"No problem." Mokuba said, grabbing Jericho's hand to help her into the limo. "I'm glad we got here before she passed out. When we get home, I'll help you guys get some food from the kitchen. We can put an ice pack on your head if it still hurts." He was just talking to Jericho now.

Safira was staring out the window, trying not to look at Seto. She wondered if he remembered her at all. 'Probably not, Safira,' she thought, 'Guys like him don't think twice about a ratty little orphan girl they'd met way back when. He's probably got a million other things to think about, a million other girls… Why would I care anyway? It's not like I expected him to care, or even be here for that matter. He probably doesn't even realise who I am.' she sighed silently and stared hard out the window, sneaking a sideways glance every now and again. 'It's nice to dream though…'

Soon they pulled into a long driveway and were coming to a stop in front of a huge mansion. Jericho still had her eyes closed and was holding her head. How she had managed to keep her stomach down, she wasn't sure. She kept trying to remember why she hadn't taken Tori and ran from the palace, but something, or someone, didn't want her to remember.

She held onto Mokuba's shoulder and climbed the steps into the Kiaba mansion. Once inside, Mokuba guided her to the couch and laid her down with a pillow behind her head. "I'll be right back with something to eat, okay?" He walked into a hallway and through a door.

Safira had followed them quietly and Seto had followed her, not really watching them, but looking through them. She kept wondering what he was thinking about that would make him so dazed and oblivious. She turned back, seeing if he was still following, to nearly collide with him. She knelt, picking up the brief case he had dropped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were so close behind me and I turned to see if you were coming and… I'm sorry."

If she had been looking up instead of at her toes, she would have seen him smile for an instant. "She's exactly the same as she used to be, hasn't changed a bit.' "Don't worry about it. Nothing's been damaged." He walked by her and up the stairs. 'She's still the same little girl who felt that she wasn't good enough for anyone.' Something about that bothered him though. He wasn't sure what, but something about that bothered him. She was a very nice looking young girl, not too shapely, but definitely not skinny. She had a child like quality that could make a person want to protect her.

He opened the door to his den and sat down at the computer. "Back to work." he said to himself, trying to push his other thoughts away, but some how, she kept resurfacing in his mind. He kept remembering the orphanage and the last time he had seen her. Had it really been so long ago? He shook his head. If he didn't get some work done he would fall so far behind it would take him months to catch back up.

Mokuba had come back to the living room, or what Jericho thought was the living room, with a tray of different kinds of food. She sat up slowly and he put the tray in front of her. "Here you go." He said cheerfully.

Jericho picked up a rice ball and munched thoughtfully. She pulled the cat out of her shirt and looked at it. 'Where are you, Gabriela?' The cat glowed for a moment and then became totally normal again. (Well, as normal as a cat statue with one eye, that is.)

~*~*~

Anubis studied Gabriela for a moment. "Did you have a Millennium Beast on you, Gabby?"

"Yes. The One Eyed Cat. What do you know about the MB's?" Callie held up the Scarab Ring.

"More than we really want to." She answered.

Gabriela studied the two for a moment. "Where did you find yours?" she asked suspiciously.

"My brother, Zachary. He was on an excavation team in Egypt. He had uncovered the ring and he had realised that someone was after him to get the ring. He sent it to me. That's why Anubis is a guy. The ring is rightfully my brother's, but due to unfortunate circumstances beyond our control, Zachary was murdered and I am left to take care of the prized possession that caused it. I think Marik had something to do with my brother's death, and it was Zachary's wish that he not get it, so I'll take care of it until I don't have to anymore." She looked at Anubis. "But strangely enough, sometimes I feel like Zachary never died at all."

Anubis studied Gabriela for a moment. "Well, Gabby, The only way to get you back to your original form, is to find your yami and have her restore you. Unfortunately, I have no idea where to find her."

Gabriela watched Callie finger the Scarab Ring, saying without thinking, "Don't call me Gabby. Do you know where I can find a pay phone? Maybe I can call home and see if she's still there?" Anubis nodded.

"We saw one earlier. Down the street I think." He grabbed Callie's shoulder. "Can I borrow your jacket for a minute, Callie?" She rolled her eyes and took it off. "Thank you. You can wear this to cover up those wings of yours."

Pulling the jacket close around her, Gabriela walked up to the payphone and dialled her number. The phone started ringing.

~*~*~

Tori guided the others away from the window. "It's okay. She's fine. Let her go."

"What?! She's in trouble and your just gonna leave her there?!" Joey shouted. "Some Friend!!"

Tori took a deep breath. "It's a long story. She'll be fine. This is something she has to do for herself. You'll understand later." She walked toward the kitchen. "In the mean time, I think Gabriela had some rice balls in here somewhere."

Yugi began speaking mentally with Yami. /Yami? I'm not sure I like the idea of leaving Gabriela alone.\

//I don't either, Yugi, but what choice do we have. I still don't fully understand what this Tori was talking about. I know it had something to do with my past, but how does she remember if I can't?\\

/Maybe she is like Isis, She can see it because of that Falcon thing around her neck./

//I'm not sure, but I think we should find out.//

Yugi followed Tori at a run, the others followed, confused.

"Why are we following her instead of going after Gabriela?" Tristan asked. "She obviously doesn't care about what happens to Gabriela."

Sara spoke up from behind them. "She cares. We both do. That's why we aren't going to follow her. Gabriela is just the type of person who does things at her own pace. Give her some time."

Tea studied her a moment. "You're Sara aren't you? The one who Gabriela told us about?" (AN: This was a long time ago…v_v() Chapter 2)

"I think so, unless Gabriela met another Sara recently and replaced me as her best friend." She said jokingly. "She and I met when we were in grade school. In America. I still feel guilty for that card thing. I didn't know that it would force her to move, or I would've just said 'Skip it. Let's do something else.' But unfortunately, I couldn't keep my big mouth shut."

Tea stopped her. "Hey, it's not your fault. You were just really proud of your best friend. There's no shame in that."

They went downstairs together, still talking about how Gabriela and Sara had met.

Yami had taken control and was talking to Tori in the kitchen. "Tori? I know what you are. You are an ancient spirit, am I right?"

Tori nodded. "Yes."

"Then what exactly are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Tori studied his face for a moment. "Pharaoh, sir, do you remember when you were placed inside your puzzle? Do you not remember, just before then, signing a Decree of the Beasts?"

Yami looked down. He wished he could remember, but he couldn't.

"The Decree of the Beasts. It left orders that one year after the Millennium Items were sealed away, that there were to be 7 more items created. 7 more to protect the first 7 from some sort of evil. 7 Beasts with the Eye on them. You left specific names of the people who were to be sacrificed to those Beasts, does any of this ring a bell?"

Yami looked up, expecting her to tell him more, in more detail.

"Don't you remember, Pharaoh, sir? The seven names? Please, you must try to remember. The first seven were supposed to be nobles of great magic. So you decided that the second seven would be servants of the first seven. The tomb robber interrupted the sacrificing ceremony, not wanting you to seal the items away and got sacrificed himself. You even made it so that he would have a servant. You don't remember any of it, do you?"

Yami turned his head away. He wished he did. He hadn't asked for his memories to be taken. At least, he didn't think so…

Then, the phone rang.

Tori sighed frustrated and got up to answer. "Hello, Fremon residence, how may I help you?"

"Sara? Is that you? Where is Jeri? I have to speak to her!"

"Gabriela?! What do you mean is Jericho here? She's not with you!? Where are you Gabriela?"

Gabriela looked around nervously. "Do you know where Jeri is? I need to talk to her now!"

"Gabriela! Where are you?! Answer me!" Tori was upset. If Jeri wasn't with her, then that meant… "Gabriela!!"

"Do you know where Jeri is?!" Gabriela sounded desperate, but she wasn't about to veg were she was to Tori. Jeri would kill her! "Please, Tori? Just tell me where I can find her?"

"Jericho isn't here. I'm not sure where she is right now. Probably out looking for you. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you, Gabriela." Silence. "Gabriela?"

"Sorry, Tori. Tell Sara I said hi."

"Gabriela!! Don't you dare hang up on me!!! GABRIELA!!!"

Click.

"GABRIELA!!! Gods! She's just like Jericho! Won't listen to anyone! SARA!"

Sara was standing right behind her. "Tori?! That was Gabriela, wasn't it? Where is she? What's wrong?" Tori's face had turned white as a ghost. "Tori?! What's wrong? Is Gabriela hurt?"

"No, I think she's okay, but we have to find her." She looked at Yami and his friends. "Do you have any idea where she might go? Are there any arcades or anything where she could hide for a long period of time?"

"We'll find her, don't worry." Yami said getting up. "We'll split up. Sara? You and Tori stay here in case she calls again or comes back."

~*~*~

Ryou and Ami had been walking together for a long time after school. They both enjoyed having the other's company. They ended up at a Soda Shoppe. Ami was sipping a chocolate soda and Ryou was telling her about his parents' going to other countries.

Ami's eyes bugged for a moment and Ryou wondered what he had said. She whispered urgently, "The Cobra's acting up again. I can't… Woah!" Her hand moved by itself to point at Ryou's chest. The Cobra slid out a little and hissed, it's eye fixed on the Item it knew was underneath Ryou's shirt. Suddenly, it was visible, as if it had melted through the shirt. The Cobra hissed delighted that it was correct and moved Ami's hand to touch the Ring. Ami gasped as her eyes went dim.

~Another vision (Dejavu anyone?)~

A young girl with midnight purple hair running down a street and panting heavily. She hid behind a stand and a few moments later a young boy in servants cloths came running behind her. "Aminaka? Aminaka!? Mistress Aminaka?!" He ran right by her. Her expensive clothes stood out among the shopper's robes as she stepped out from behind the fruit stand.

Ami could hear her whispering. "There is no way I'm going back. No way. They can't force me to what ever they want anymore. But how can I make sure that they won't come looking for me?"

She looked around. The only thing she saw was the fruit stand. She got an idea. "Would they really want a thief in the family?" Her obvious answer was no. She walked up to the stand, acting like she bought fruit every day, picking up this piece or that and examining it. After a few other people had gathered around she saw her chance.

She kicked the leg of the stand in with one quick blow. The fruit rolled everywhere. She bent down and began scrambling to pick up every bit she could. Suddenly, she rammed heads with a boy with white hair. She began repacking up the fruit and noticed he was doing the same. Their eyes met and she smiled. He smirked back in an amused way, his brown eyes laughing at her, taking in her expensive dress and earrings.

Then they heard the guards coming. He jumped up and didn't think twice before grabbing her hand with his free one and running off. Both of them got away carrying a good bit of fruit in their hands and holding on to each other's free hand.

~End of vision~

Ami came to, realising she was still holding onto the ring and the Cobra had gone back to it's original state. Ryou blinked, seeming to have come to, also.

Ami whispered nervously, "Did you just see what I saw?"

He turned to her. "If you mean the vision, then yes. I think we shared it." He looked around. Some people were staring. He laid some money on the table and pulled Ami up. "Can we go somewhere to talk privately?" He guided her out of the Shoppe.

~*~*~ A new POV for you to keep up with… V_V()~*~*~

The little girl skipped around before the mansion. She had a feeling that this was shere she was supposed to be, but she had no idea why. This little girl who wasn't more that 5 had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a little school uniform dress with suspenders. Her pony tail bounced behind her. If you looked closely, you would see the Crocodile shaped gold belt around her waist.

She walked up to the large double doors and opened them. She marvelled at the size of the place. She came to two more double doors. These had a horse with wings on them. She pushed them open. There were a lot of machines in this room there was also a bed. She came close to it. Laying on the bed was a man with purplish hair. Half of his head was wrapped with bandages and the other half looked asleep. She put her finger on the tip of his nose. "Wakie up, mister?" she asked. The Crocodile glowed for a moment and she giggled. "Tickles!" Then it stopped. "Mister?" She asked, sticking her thumb in her mouth. "Mister?" She stuck her other hand on his bandaged eye. He moaned in his "sleep."

"Mister? Hurt?" The Crocodile started glowing again. This time she didn't giggle. She rubbed the Crocodile's head and the glow rubbed of on her finger. She traced "Mister's" bandaged eye with her glowing finger. He stirred a little.

The bandages began glowing and lifting off his eye. "Mister all better." she whispered, running her hand along his eye. "Hurt no more."

Then several men in black suits came in and grabbed the little girl. "What are you doing you little snot nosed brat! Mr. Pegasus is in critical condition!"

She turned around, thumb still in mouth and pointed at him. "Mister all better."

"What? No, little girl, he's…"

Croquet (Sorry about spelling, the computer won't let me do it any other way.) looked at the machines. "He's coming around!"

"What?! Are you serious?!" The guard dropped the girl and ran over to the monitors.

"He's stabilized in record time! I was here just an hour ago and he'd looked his worst yet!"

"A miracle?"

"There's no other explanation."

The little girl had climbed up to the bedside again and smiled. "Mister no hurts no more!" She shouted gleefully. Just then, Pegasus opened his eyes. Both of them.

"W-where am I?" he asked shaking his head a little.

The little girl smiled down, looking like an angel. "You okay now. Dark eye no hurt no more."

~*~

If that was a cliffy, I am soo sorry! I've been writing for about 6 hours straight and I can't stand anymore! So, if you like it at all, review. If you don't like the little kid stuff, tell me so I can edit it out. Thanks!

Yami-Black star does not own Yu-gi-oh. (Puts on fake smile) And I think this is the best chapter she's ever written!

Y.S- you would never guess she bribed you into saying that, Yami, really. R and R people before she explodes, please?


	8. A little girl, a big problem

**Gabriela Fremon**- 16 year old girl from Mid-West America. She found the cat on her window sill and is learning the magic of Creation. Was chased away from every town she lived in because they were afraid of her "Telekinetic powers" when she could tell you exactly which pack of cards had rare monsters. People being people, they blew it way out of proportion and basically gave her a choice; Leave, or have harm done to you.

**Jericho**- an Ancient Spirit that resides in the One Eyed Cat. She wants revenge on the Pharaoh for insulting her and making her a slave and putting her friend, Tori on the line. Has powers to create monsters and Brilliant Mind Shatter or Mind Shatter.

**Sara **(_Hasn't said her last name yet, BTW)- _Gabriela's best friend and the owner of the Falcon Millinium Beast. Hasn't said what her powers are yet. Is responsible for Gabriela's having to leave America.

**Tori**- an Ancient Spirit that resides in the Falcon. Remembers some things about the past that the others don't, but she's not telling… yet. Once worked for the High Priest, but then became part of another service. _(Very mysterious character, ne?)_

**Tori Hikari**- (_To clear up some confusion) _A bird-like monster with 1900 attack and 2300 defense.

**Callie**- a teenage girl who has inherited the scarab ring through the death of her brother, Zachary. She's basically the Belle of the Brawl. She's an all or nothing fighter. Copper hair and hazel eyes.

**Anubis**- ancient spirit of the Scarab Ring. Was a thief, using Empathic powers and his strength to overcome obstacles. Hair and eyes the same as Callie.

**Ami**- High school student who was cheated in a card deal and ended up with the mysterious Cobra Millinium Beast. Cannot control it and ends up with tons of visions and memories she didn't want.

**Safira**- girl from Ramstein, Germany. Started out in the same orphanage as Seto Kiaba and gave him his first BEWD. Was also made his "Most likely match" in the public eye. Owns the Jackal Millinium Beast.

**Sadeh**- Was a sorceress for the High Priest of Egypt. His "Dragon tamer" for gaining control over the "new" monsters created for the Pharaoh.

More at the bottom, but read the story first! ^o^

~*~

Pegasus was watching the girl in his room. He had been trying for the past hour to get her to tell him who she was. He tried again.

"Little girl? Where are you from? Who are your mommy and daddy?"

She stared at him, thumb in mouth. "Huh? I don't know where Mommy and Daddy are. They not come back."

"Who's looking after you then?" He continued.

"Lady."

"Who is 'Lady?'"

"She's the one who takes care of me. But sometimes she puts me in the dark place."

"Does 'Lady' have a name?"

"Umm… I don't know." She scratched her tilted head. "She never told me."

"How did you get here?"

"Lady brought me. Says we are looking for the Card Man." She answered with her chin raised proudly.

"Where is the lady, little girl?"

"Inside." She pointed to herself.

"Okay then. What does _Lady_ say your name is?"

"Lady calls me Worm or Brat." She giggled. "Sometimes Snotty Nosed Pipsqueak too." She twirled as if she really couldn't care less.

"Okay." Pegasus took a deep breath. That was the best answer he had gotten the entire time. "What do you want me to call you, little girl?"

She tilted her head, as if thinking about it. "I want you to call me… Yuki! Mommy loved Yuki!" She hugged herself with her eyes closed. "Mommy always loved Yuki."

Pegasus thought about it. "Did mommy call you Yuki, Yuki?"

She turned to him. "Yes! Mommy Loves Yuki! Yuki misses mommy. But Lady says Mommy not coming back." She sniffled.

"What does Lady want me to call her, then? If Lady takes care of you, what does she want me to call her?" Pegasus took a deep breath. If it worked once, maybe it'll work again.

"Lady says she wants you to call her Daphne." She said after a few moments.

"Daphne? Is that lady's name?" Pegasus crossed his fingers.

She tilted her head. "I don't know!" She said, exasperated as he was. "You asked me, I asked her. She said Daphne. How I supposed to know if she lying or not?! She's a trickster too! You gotta watch out or she'll eat the cookies you were saving for yourself when she's taking you somewhere." She stuck her hand in her skirt pocket dejectedly. "No more cookies."

Pegasus smirked. That was a hint if he'd ever heard one. "Croquet! Bring Miss Yuki some good food from the kitchen." He looked at her and smiled while making the order. "We'll make Miss Daphne sorry for eating those cookies. Wait till you see all the good food we have for you, Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes were shining. Then she looked down. "Daphne says she wants to see how to make cards." She looked up. "She wants to take me to see where Card Man makes the cards. She says she has reasons."

Pegasus looked at the little girl for a moment. It took him a little while to register the request. Then he noticed the belt. "Yuki? Where did you get that?" He pointed to the belt.

"Lady." She said simply as if considering saying more, but not really daring to.

"Okay, Yuki. If Daphne doesn't want you to tell me why you want to see the cards, I'm afraid I can't let you. It's very important that I watch for people who want to copy my games or steal card secrets."

The Crocodile glowed brightly at his last statement and a new figure was now in the room. "You have gotten soft, Pegasoth." A rich, haughty voice filled the room. "Before, if the little girl had asked you, you would have immediately thrown her out for inquiring about your magic."

"Who's there!?" Pegasus asked, shielding his eyes.

"Daphne. Your apprentice. Oh, wait. You don't have the Eye anymore… That's why you don't remember. I guess history really does repeat itself. I mean, saving your own skin in the fight with the ex-Pharaoh by hiding your soul in the Eye and reversing his spells on him was truly rotten of you, Pegasoth. And then to push the Eye into, after five years, the hands of one of the Pharaoh's sorceresses in-training was even worse, but to teach an apprentice from the beyond… truly miraculous. I was about Yuki's age, too. When I was contacted by the strange Master in the Eye. I'm not sure how you chose me, but you were a very giving teacher. You even lent your powers to me to jumpstart my dormant abilities. Truly ingenious." Daphne, the person speaking, was now standing before Pegasus. She had on Greek robes and sandals. The Croc belt still hung around her waist though. Her sunlight, blonde hair was waving in the breeze and her ice cold eyes were frighteningly beautiful.

"So, Pegasus, I take it that now you are going to show me to the way to make the cards? I've been waiting for five hundred years for this moment. What are the secrets to creating monsters?"

Pegasus couldn't seem more confused if he tried. Yuki was hiding behind his chair, doing her best not to be noticed.

"I make the cards…" He started nervously, "but I'm afraid making real monsters is now not within my power."

Daphne studied him. "It seems the better part of you is still within the Eye… No matter. There has to be something that you have to help me create monsters. Would you happen to know how I can create some of the most powerful… Oh, say… Grecian Goddess cards to ever be known to this small, insignificant planet?" She purred.

Pegasus gasped. 'More God cards?' "I… um… don't think…"

She chuckled. "It would seem my great idea has left you speechless, Sensei. I believe that I remember a little birdie that told me of a kitty cat that can help me… And I sense a slight disturbance in the shadow realm." She closed her eyes and the Crocodile glowed for an instant. "Perfect." she chuckled again. "Fear me, world. Your new queen, no, Goddess, has arrived!"

She held up a card that she had seemingly pulled out of thin air. "But first, lets give our friends in Domino a little visit, ay, Feral Imp?"

~*~*~

Yami and the others were looking around in the street light. "It's pointless!" Joey cried. "We'll never find her when it's this dark!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Joey's right." Tea answered. "There's no point in freezing out here at night if she doesn't want to be found. She's probably alright anyway. Why not let the monsters find her?"

Yugi looked defeated. "Yah. You're right. Dark Magician?" The said monster appeared beside him in an instant. "Let me know if you find anything suspicious, okay?"

The mage nodded quickly and moved into the shadows before totally disappearing.

When they got back to Gabriela's apartment to tell Tori that they were stopping for the night, Sara met them at the door. She looked like she had been running around the house, pulling at her hair. "Guys! Please tell me you found something!" She begged.

Yugi shook his head sadly. "Not yet. But the monsters are still looking, so we still have a chance."

"Well, we've had a theft! A monster broke in through a bedroom window and before I could stop it, it flew off with Gabriela's backpack. Other than that, nothing is missing that I've noticed. I wish Gabriela was here to confirm it though. Can't you guys find her?"

"We'll keep trying in the morning, Sara. If Gabriela wanted to be found, she'd let us know. It's going to be hard to find her if she doesn't want to though."

Tori came to the door and sighed. "Still no sign of her? Jeri has probably stopped for the night too. You guys don't need to worry your families. Head on home and we'll start searching again in the morning." She got ready to turn away when she sensed something.

"Look!" She pointed up as the Tori Hikari flew by towards another part of the city. As soon as the bird was gone, The Dark Magician came up to Yugi.

"You found her?! Lead the way!" Yugi and the others began running in the direction the Mage was leading them.

~*~*~

Gabriela moved back towards he new friends after she had made the phone call. "I don't think Jeri's home right now." She whispered. "And I have no idea where to look for her."

Anubis was looking around. "Well, let's get something to eat and think about this."

Callie was going to say something, but a look from Anubis shut her up. "We'll buy."

They were basically quiet as they got a burger and some fries. And they didn't say much as they went to leave either. "Anybody got any bright ideas?" Callie asked.

"Not me." Gabriela murmured miserably. Something didn't feel right.

"I do." Came a voice from behind her. Gabriela didn't bother to turn around. She could sense that it was a monster.

"Who are you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Octiclops." He answered smugly.

Gabriela smirked. She was now in the mood to kick someone's butt, and with an advantage of 200 attack points, she would undoubtedly win.

"Ready to be creamed?" She asked.

"Hn." Came the creatures answer as it prepared to attack. Gabriela threw off the Jacket and flew at it, sending it's attack right back. "Brilliant Mind Shatter!" Octiclops was no more.

However, if she'd been watching, she would have noticed the other monster. Suddenly she was face to face with Punished Eagle.

"Oh, great." Gabriela whispered.

"Would you mind coming quietly, or do I really have to drag you back?" The huge blue bird.

"You only beat me by 100 points, Big Bird!" Gabriela shouted.

"But I still beat you." He replied triumphantly. He reached down with a sharp talons and wrapped them around her. She struggled, but she wasn't a match for the stronger monster.

Callie pulled out a card. "Gaia, The Fierce Knight! Attack!" The Knight began galloping toward the Eagle and the Angel.

Anubis stepped in the way. "Gaia! Stop!"

"Anubis!? What are you doing!?" Callie demanded.

"Gaia's too strong, Callie! He'll destroy Gabriela too!"

"Jeez!" Callie raked her hands through her hair.

The Eagle began to fly away. "Hahaha! Later, losers! The Eagle has landed!"

"Not for long!" A white bird monster shot out of nowhere and slammed into the Eagle's stomache. "Mistress!" Tori Hikari screeched as the Eagle came after her.

"You little brat! Come back here!" The Eagle began to attack the 1900 attack bird. The only problem was, now it was on the defensive, which made it much less vulnerable, with a defense of 2300. 

(AN: I'm trying to be realistic, yet imaginative. If someone has a better idea, let me know?)

Tori Hikari turned out to be a regular speed demon, too. The Eagle would think he had a shot and TH would show up behind him. She seemed to be stalling for something. Gabriela had landed on the ground and was reluctant to get up because of the sharp pain in her left arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark purple blur and then she was sitting next to the Dark Magician. It moved her out of the sight of the Eagle then went to find someone. Gabriela panicked. "The Pharaoh!" She whispered hoarsely. He had to be the one who sent the bird! Tori Hikari was in trouble!

Gabriela tried to rise to warn her friend, only to be set back down by Anubis. "Don't try to get up. You aren't really a monster, so any injury will have to be healed and if you are destroyed, you won't just reappear in the Shadow Realm, so just be still!"

Callie and Gaia were looking up at the birds, confused as to 1) what was going on and 2) how they were gonna fight while stranded on the ground.

Tori continued her dodges, all the while knowing that help was on the way.

~*~*~

Jeri had been dozing off and was nearly asleep. Mokuba was watching her out of the corner of his eye. They had been watching a movie that some company had made staring duel monsters.

Jeri suddenly jerked up. "Safira! Safira! I know where she is! Safira! Hurry!" Mokuba jumped a mile.

"Know where who is?!" He demanded. "Where are you going?!"

Jeri was well on her way out. And Safira followed. "How do you know? What happened?"

"She used her attack! I can sense where her attack was used. Hurry! If she used it, she must be in trouble! I sense monsters!"

Safira was struggling to keep up with the ancient spirit and was falling a little behind. They were stopped at a corner by a limo. The door opened and Mokuba motioned for them to hop in.

"What ever it is, you'll get there faster by car!"

"What about your brother?" Safira asked.

"We'll worry about it later, Safira! The energy signal is starting to fade!" Jeri pushed her in and Jeri told the driver where she thought the attack had taken place. "I can't be too far off."

"How does she know?" Mokuba questioned.

"Well, when your really good friends with someone, you just know, you know?" Safira stumbled. "Kind of like siblings."

"Look!" Jeri pointed to a white spot out of the window. "Looks like the Tori Hikari already found her!"

"Step on it!" Mokuba ordered the driver. "I don't know what's going on, but if it has something to do with the monsters, it must be important!"

~*~*~

Yugi could see a bird battle going on from where he and the others were running on the street. "If we can get there in time, we can help them!"

Tori was way out ahead of them, holding on to Sara as she dragged her along.

They got beneath the battle. There was a girl and her Gaia watching the battle.

"What's going on!?" Yugi called. Yami had been keeping silent, taking in everything for when he would have to take over.

"The Eagle is attacking us! Don't attack the white bird!" Callie called.

Then, TH turned her back on the battle to motion o where Gabriela was, giving PE a wide open attack range. Tori went down with a thud.

Anubis was trying to hold Gabriela back, but she had wings, and when TH got hit, she used them to get away from Anubis and to her friend in need.

The Eagle, gloating over his victory, noticed Gabriela run out and prepared to make a grab at her.

TH used the last of her energy to block him. She let out a worried cry to her mistress as she faded back to the shadow realm.

Gabriela's face was now streaked in tears for her friend. She turned to the Eagle. "You… You! You Monster! If You Wanted Me, You Didn't Have To Hurt Her!" She held out her arms, waiting for the Eagle to grab her, when a limo screeched to a stop behind them. Jeri ran out to try to cover Gabriela, chanting the undo spell the entire way. Gabriela felt the monster in her fade and she became human again. As Jeri reached her and grabbed her shoulders, the Eagle grabbed them both and began to try to fly away.

"Dark Magician!" Yami called. "Attack!"

"NO!" Tori cried. Both Yami and The Mage stopped dead. 

"If you attack, they all disappear!"

~*~*~

Daphne was watching the whole scene through her senses. "That's right. Let your bleeding heart destroy any chance for them! They will be the ones to create my glorious Goddesses!"

~*~

Yuki- child owner of the Crocodile MB. Parents-dead

Daphne-Spirit in the Crocodile. Apprentice to Pegasoth.

I don't own Yugioh. Gotta run! Pant pant!


	9. Returning Memories

Hey guys! I'm still alive!

(gets evil glares from unhappy readers) At least, for now… ^_^()

Well, this is the first update in 6 or seven months, it's 1-11-04, and this story was officially one year old as of Christmas Eve! (Cheers)

Here we go! The next chapter of CCG!

~*~

Jericho woke up with a dull headache. Gabriela was laying beside her, slowly coming around. Suddenly Gabriela's eyes snapped open.

"Where are we?" She asked Jeri. The room they were in was totally dark. Jericho sensed a presence.

"Yes, where are we, and who are you?" She pointed in a direction and a dim light shown on a figure. A blonde figure robed in white, sitting on what looked like a thrown.

"You're awake. I know your heads hurt right now, but I assure you you'll be okay. You're safe here. The Pharaoh's monsters wouldn't think to look for you here."

"You still haven't answered my question." Jeri wasn't sure she should trust this person.

"My name is Daphne. I'm like you, Jericho." The lights slowly started getting brighter until they could see the entire room they were in. It looked like a thrown room in an ancient palace, minus all the people. "I was captured in a Millinium Beast." She fingered the Crocodile around her waist. "The Pharaoh is after my powers, just like he is after yours." Her ice blue eyes flashed in a very convincing, trust worthy, face.

"He's after our powers… The Punished Eagle!" Gabriela whispered.

"I can't defend you for long," Daphne sighed. "My powers aren't strong enough alone." She pointed at Gabriela. "Eventually he will find us, and try to injure us the only way he really can." She looked at Jericho. "Of course, if we were to combine our powers, protection from the Pharaoh would be limitless. We could even attack him if we like. But you'd better hurry and make up your mind, my powers alone are weakening."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jericho's eyes turned slitish. "How do we know you aren't with the Pharaoh?"

"Do you honestly think I'd be wasting my powers trying to protect you and hide your sorry carcass of a hikari if I worked with that puny little wanna-be whipping boy? I think not! I have better things to do with my time and energy!" she took a deep breath. "But, on a happier note, just to make sure we can trust each other, I'll do you a favor. You don't have to let me blend my powers with yours, so long as you let me unblock all your memories. It will give you back all your powers and your feelings."

"And what do you get from such an amazing feat, Daphne?" Jericho stood in front of Gabriela, not certain she could trust this woman.

"Just temporary use of your powers. It's part of the releasing process. It's so temporary, It wouldn't even last an hour. You'd gat all your memories back, no headaches or anything."

"How did you know about my headaches?"

"Jeri, Jeri… Sweet simple Jeri. Every single one of us has our headaches for certain reasons. Yours just happen to be tied to your memories. So… Do we have a deal? Temporary access to your powers, for the unblocking of all the Cat holds within? Surely you want revenge on the Pharaoh for humiliating you all that time ago? Taking your best friend hostage to use against you?"

Jericho looked behind her. Gabriela wanted to do this, she had a right. She was almost destroyed because of the Pharaoh's wanting her powers. And if she unblocked her memories, maybe she could remember why she hadn't left the palace and why Tori was against her revenge.

"Daphne! I accept your proposal!" Jericho called out.

"Good! Now, Bring the Cat here! Let the unblocking begin!" Jeri held the Cat up over her head with both hands.

"Now, let revenge be… MINE!" Daphne reached her hands towards the cat, and when she couldn't reach anymore, two energy arms continued growing from her arms, with long claw-like fingers.

The Cat glowed and advanced towards Daphne of it's own accord, floating away from Jericho.

"And now, for the most devastating blow!! See, Jericho! See the past of what you once loved! And know the future! I will destroy the Pharaoh… AND I WILL BE ETERNALLY QUEEN!!"

Jericho screamed. It felt like her whole body was being ripped down the middle. Gabriela ran after the Cat. "You Swore, Daphne! You can't steal the Cat! I won't let you!" Then, vines wrapped around the girl and pulled her back, covering her mouth and wrapping her too tightly almost to breathe.

"Hold her tightly, Dark World Thorns! I wouldn't want her taking this trinket back, at least, not until I drain it of all the power I need!" She turned to Jericho, who was frozen in an energy that was rising up like lightening and face twisted in agony. "And I'm not breaking my promise, the powers are temporary, but by the time you get them back, Jericho, it will be too late!"

"Too late?… Too late for what?…" Jericho ground out, refusing to scream even in the pain she was in.

"See, this is the delicious part… watching you find out!" She stepped down and walked to Jericho and placed one hand on her forehead. In the other hand, she held the Cat. "See, Jericho. We'll have revenge… but now you're going to regret it! See the and know all! And know that you helped **_destroy_ **it!"

Jericho screamed in distress before she went limp, her eyes wide and vacant as her memories, all her memories came flooding back like water bursting from a dam.

"N-no… It can't be…"

"Ha-Ha! The look on your face! Utter defeat! Oh, what a joy to finally she you fall! To see you crumble at the height of your pride!" She looked at her wrist, pretending there was a clock there, "Oh, my how time does fly when you're having fun!" She tossed the Cat down to Jeri's feet, "Here, you can have this hunk of junk back. I don't need it anymore! I've got 48 hours before my powers drop back, so I'll just see you girls out! Punished Eagle! Drop these two filthy rats back in the sewer they crawled out of! I have to see a man about some Goddesses!"

Jericho didn't fight, but stood there brokenly with the Cat in her hands as the Eagle picked her and the unconscious form of Gabriela up off the ground.

~*~*~

Yami was surveying the scene and thinking out his options. "Tori, who summoned that Eagle? And why are they after Gabriela?" It seemed more like an order than a question.

Tori answered very quietly. "I'm not entirely sure. And as for the reason she took Gabriela… I think you know, you just haven't totally remembered yet."

"Why do you keep answering my questions with riddles, Tori?" Yami was loosing his patience. "If you know, and Gabriela could be in danger, you do know her safety is on your head, right?"

"Yes, I know. And I also know that if you really thought about it, really tried to remember, you could."

"You said, 'she'. Is it someone with an item?"

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, but I was given strict orders by my master not to give you any answers. You have to find them for yourself."

"Then who is your master?"

"I suppose… It should be alright." She took a deep breath, "You would know him as Shadi."

"Shadi?" Yami looked at the two people who had been with Gabriela.

"Did the Eagle say anything about who sent it?" Yami asked urgently.

Callie answered, "Not really… Something about being sent and 'the Eagle has landed', but I couldn't really understand."

"And you?" Yami looked at Anubis.

"I'd have to agree with Callie. He didn't say much but the usual villainous bad puns."

"Yug, I really don't think we'll have to worry about Gabriela. Something tells me she can take care of herself." Joey put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Joey, but I don't think this is just about Gabriela, is it, Tori?" Tori looked away.

"I told you, remember? I can't give you answers." She looked down. "I wish I could, though. It would've saved Jeri a lot of heartache."

"Look, guys! Up there!" Tea pointed to a blue speck in the sky that darted down at one of the buildings. "I think that's Punished Eagle!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious…" muttered Callie. Anubis playfully smacked her in the head.

"Be nice. She's a cheerleader after all."

"Yah, you think she'd be used to it…" Callie said, ducking another whack.

The Blue dot became a bird that landed on a nearby building, then took off again, this time much faster, as if it were weighted down before.

Tori ran to the building and began climbing stairs, with the rest of the gang in hot pursuit. 

"Jeez! For one night, we sure are doing a lot of running! You'd think we were in another tournament or sometin'." Joey remarked to Tristan.

~*~*~

Ami and Ryou had been running for a while now. He looked like he was fighting with himself.

"Ryou! Where are we going? I'm getting a little tired!" He blinked, as if realizing he was holding her arm. He stopped and dropped her arm.

She looked around. "The dock?" She looked at Ryou's face, "What's going on, Ryou? First we see that weird vision, and now it's like you want to get out of the country."

"I'm sorry, Ami. I don't know what happened. I think that the people we saw in our vision were the past forms of us. Something just took over and I started running."

"Its this stupid bracelet! Help me get it off! I don't want it anymore!" She began tugging at her arm.

Ryou grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Calm down, Ami. It's okay. You just have to learn to control it. That's something I had to learn too." He pulled the Ring out of his shirt. "I know it's hard, and what ever is inside the Cobra seems stronger than you, but you have to try to overcome it."

Then a blue bird flew overhead. "What in the name of all that is good…" Ami followed it with her eyes.

"I think… Ami, I think we should follow it." Ryou looked at her questioningly.

Ami sighed. "Why not. We already ran halfway across the city, so what's the rest of the way?"

~*~*~

Jeri stared at the sky. "No… It's not true… All of it's…a lie?" The Eagle had dropped her unceremoniously and flew away to his master.

Gabriela was starting to come around and crawled over to Jericho. "Where's the Cat?" She whispered. Jeri glanced down at her hand where the Cat lay, then looked back up at the sky.

"I can't believe I got you mixed up in all of this, Gabriela. I'm sorry." She looked like she was ready to crawl in a hole and die. 

"You didn't get me mixed up in anything. What's wrong anyway, Jericho? What do you remember? Is it really that aweful?"

"Gabriela? I know what Daphne plans to do. We have to stop her. Without anyone else. I won't let the others get in trouble for my stupid mistake."

"Okay, but I think you need to tell me… you know… everything."

"You're right… The truth is… "

…

…

"Jeri? Are you serious?" 

"Gabriela, this is my responsibility. I have to fix this."

"Jericho, it's my responsibility too. It's not like you'd have been able to even use your powers without me."

Jericho turned to the moon. "Okay. We'll work together. But then, we forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Jeri! How can you pretend that you don't know? Are you going to run away from them? Because, eventually they are all going to remember, you know."

"Don't remind me." Jeri pulled out the card, Kurama. "Let's fly out of here."

"If we have to. I think I've had enough flying for one day."

~*~*~

Safira reached the roof first, to see Jericho and Gabriela's retreating figures on the back of a large bird monster.

Tori came up behind her. "She remembers." she muttered. "I'm sure she remembered."

~*~

Well, until next time, R and R, plz!

P.S. I have a side story! The Millinium of the Beasts! And if you want a special one year birthday surprise for this story, send me your email and you'll get a picture of two of my original characters!


	10. Life's a Carnival

Hey all! I bet you didn't expect to see me so soon, did you?

;_; no body wanted to see the picture of Gabriela!

On with the show!

~*~

It was 10'O clock in the morning when Kaiba turned on the TV set to watch the news.

"…And this morning, we have a special report on the new carnival that has just rolled into town! The parade is to be at noon and, folks, you don't want to miss this one! It's going to be a very interesting week, because this carnival is a traveling Duel Monsters Tournament and a Circus and an amusement park all rolled into one! More after our top story…" Kaiba went back to work.

"A tournament carnival? What will they think up next?" he said sarcastically.

He had went down earlier to wake Mokuba up. He also had a guest in his bedroom. Safira Stone had spent the night, unbeknownst to Seto. He shrugged it off. "Hmph. So Mokuba had her sleep over? So what?" He told himself. But inside he was slightly jealous that Mokuba had already grown close enough to Safira to sleep with his head in her lap. He hadn't woke them up. From the looks of things, they had been up pretty late, with their clothes on and everything, they looked like they had passed out from exhaustion. He secretly smiled. Mokuba could cause that to happen, without breaking a sweat, too. He decided that he would tape the parade for Mokuba to watch later. "He'd like waking up to that." Seto muttered.

~*~*~Downtown~*~*~

"Hey, Kohana! Get it together! Only ten minutes until we have to line up for the parade!" A young girl dressed in very odd clothes was running around yelling out people's names and telling them what to do.

"Hurry up, Hiko! The crowd's not going to wait for you to perfect your fire breathing! You'd need a million years and we only have… HEY!"

A shoe sailed through the air, clonking the yelling girl on the head. "Who died and left you ringmaster, Amaya?"

Amaya stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous that I got done before you and that MY float is the prettiest we've ever had!"

"Float? You mean like your air-head?" Kohana jeered.

"Harty-har-har, Kohana!" Amaya yelled, throwing the shoe at the equally strangely clad girl.

"Stop it, guys! Don't start a fight now! I just got my float put back together from the last one!" Keanu yelled.

"All of you be quiet!" came a male voice. A boy with medium brown hair and washed-out blue eyes came forward. He wore a cape and a top hat and dressed very regally. "You will only get your share if we pull this off without a hitch! Remember, those were Daphne's EXACT words! If you keep fighting like this, you'll make fools of us all. You each have a special gift to give, but if we mess this up, we can kiss our reward good-bye!"

The girls all bowed. "Yes, Ciro-sama."

"That's better. Now, hurry up and get ready. It's almost time to begin. Make it look good."

"Yes, sir." they chorused again and sped about doing their chores.

"Hm…" Ciro turned around and looked at the tent behind him. "We've done very well so far. Now we just need to lure in the suckers." He turned toward the fence between the carnival and the street. Little children were pressing themselves to the gate, mouths watering at the site of all the rides and "creatures" that were roaming around.

Speaking of creatures… thought Ciro as he turned around to see the Mystic Clown. "Queen Daphne wants a report on her little intro to the world…" it hissed.

"Everything is coming along swimmingly. We're already attracting tons of kids, and when the tournament award is announced, it will bring all the duelists from this entire town running, and all of it is thanks to Lady Daphne's generosity." He bowed graciously.

"QUEEN Daphne's patience is wearing thin with you, Ciro. She's allowing you to use monsters in this carnival only because she expects great things to come of it… things which I fail to see occurring with YOU in charge."

"Rest assured, sir Clown, that I'm doing everything in my power to see that Queen Daphne's expectations are met. All we need now is a little time and everything will fall into place, I'm sure."

"So be it, Ciro, but let it be known that I'm watching you." The Clown disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Ciro waved his hand in front of his face, clearing the smoke. "Charmed, I'm sure…"

He turned back to the float he would be riding on in the parade. It looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon was sitting up on it with it's head turning in each direction and it's tail curled around the base of the float.. There were several posters on it proclaiming the date and time that the carnival would be open to the public. On the front was a megaphone in a microphone stand that he planned on using to make his other announcement.

"Kohana! Report!" he barked suddenly.

Kohana stood to attention before him, her hand just above her swamp green eyes and just under her strangely styled green and brown streaked hair. "Ciro-sama?"

"What is the status for tonight's show?" he demanded.

"Sir! My girls are ready with their acrobat routine and I'm read for monster taming, sir! And Keanu is also ready with her levitation act and the tight rope routine, sir! Hiko has finally perfected her fire breathing and Daring-Fire-Feats routine, also, sir, and Amaya is ready for her debut in tonight's show sir!"

"Status on the floats?"

"My earth battler float, Keanu's flying float, and Amaya's water monster and Hiko's fire monster floats are ready for the parade. And all the marching monster/performers are ready to go. And all the monster balloons are filled and ready to fly."

"And the… secret routines? Are they ready too?" he asked smirking.

"Ready for use when required, Ciro-sama" she whispered, smirking also.

"Good. The side show and magic show are coming along well too. There can be no slip-ups tonight, understand?"

"Hai, Ciro-sama!" She bowed and went back to her float. She began hooking up the Twin Headed Wolf to the float.

(AN: for those of you who may be confused, Sama=sir and Hai= yes)

As she got it hooked up, a little girl with a blonde pony-tail bounded through the tent, giggling as she went. She strolled up to the Ringmaster, Ciro.

"Hi-ya, Ring-mister!"

Ciro didn't even turn around. "Look, kid, the circus doesn't open to the public for at least 3 more hours, and you're going to have to wait like everyone else-" he turned around. "Oh! Yuki-chan! What are you doing here?"

She smiled winningly. "Lady said for me to stay out of her way while she's making special cards, so I came here!" She looked around at all the weird monsters. "You have any hotdog stands up yet?" she asked rubbing her belly. "Card man didn't have time to feed me before Lady locked him in the card machine-thingy room."

Ciro smiled. 'As long as I stay on the good side of Daphne's Hikari, she'll protect me and I don't have to worry about the shadow realm…' "Why, of course we do, Yuki-chan!" He guided her over to some stands with popcorn, cotton candy, soda, and hot dogs. "Here you go, Yuki!" He looked in a little stand. "Fireyarou! See that Lady Yuki's every desire is met!" He looked down at Yuki. "You stay out of trouble now, okay? And if you need anything, just ask for Uncle Ciro."

"Okie-dokie!" she smiled up at him. "Just ask Uncle Ciro!"

Fireyarou snickered. 'Uncle? He's barely 12!'

Kohana came up behind Amaya. "I hope you've been practicing. I just told Ciro that you'd be ready for your big debut tonight… you'd better not make a liar out of me."

"Oh, I have! I have! Thank you, Kohana! I owe you one!" The purple haired girl hugged her friend. "I'll be the best act tonight!" Her ocean-blue eyes watered dramatically.

"That's nice… now you have to prove it." Kohana muttered, prying herself loose.

"Yes! And I will!… Now I just have to find Yado Karu to hook up to my float…" She looked around to see the shell-fish monster standing at the door of the tent, looking determinedly out at the kids. "No, Yado Karu! Not for eating!" She ran after it.

Keanu was also looking for her monster, her nightshade-violet eyes moving in time with the swing of her black hair. "Have any of you seen…" Hiko pointed up, staring with her golden brown eyes. Keanu's gaze followed her finger. Perched on one of the tight rope lines with it's head down like it was sleeping, lay Queen Bird, cooing in a snore like fashion. "Okay! Naptime's over!" Keanu clapped her hands. "Up, lazy bird!" The Queen raised her head, looked down at Keanu, then went back to sleeping peacefully. "HEY! I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF DOWN HERE!!" Keanu shrieked.

"Here, let me help." Hiko said, tossing her orange hair. She whistled sharply. "A little help here, Fire Dragon?" The Twin Headed Fire Dragon came forward and looked up. It grunted, sending steam and embers flying up toward the bird.

Queen Bird squawked indignantly and flew down to Keanu, shaking her head in confusion. "Thanks, Hiko!" Keanu yelled while wrapping the collar around the Queen's neck. "Now, who's the prettiest birdie in the world, huh? You are, that's who!" She hugged the huge bird, putting a ring of flowers about it's neck.

Hiko sweat-dropped. "Suddenly, I feel sorry for it…" The Fire Dragon snorted it's agreement.

~*~*~

Daphne looked over his shoulder again. "Yes… That's more like it. Hera should be shown as a great and powerful Goddess!" She put up a new canvas. "Now, lets work on Eris the Goddess of Chaos, shall we? And then we'll discuss Demeter's lovely picture." She laughed triumphantly.

"Ugh… Why? What's the point of making such strong cards? These aren't even from the original game, so they can't possibly be of any use to you." Pegasus argued weakly.

"Oh, but they will be. As soon as you are finished with all three, I'll use my borrowed powers to make them real monsters, just as you used to be able to do, weakling!" She went over to a machine that was copying the Hera card she had just ordered created. "And if we get done before the forty eight hours are up, I can make some new cards that I've been working on…" She looked down at the sketches she had had the Feral Imp steal. "The Muse's Blessing card is an especially lovely sounding card, don't you think? My, but Gabby would have made a fine student for me if she wasn't controlled by that Egyptian witch…" She turned to look at Pegasus, who was pretending to be busy over what was starting to look like a lovely profile of a face with sharp angry features.

"Hmm… we've only just began creating and already you're showing your spinelessness… very sad, Pegasus, very sad indeed." She smiled cruelly. "Of course, I could just be rid of you now and find someone with more my style artistic vision. With a little brain washing, I think that Gabby-girl would be perfect for the job!"

Pegasus didn't respond as he continued drawing.

She laughed. "Alright then. Pretend you don't care. I don't either, so long as you keep working." She sat down next to a machine and crossed her legs, kicking the top one nervously. "And would it kill you to hurry up?" She looked around. "I do have an appointment in a few hours, you know!"

~*~*~

Yami was sitting at Yugi's kitchen table, his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. He had a strong feeling that something bad had happened last night… he just wasn't sure what. They had come home at 1 in the morning and Grandpa was waiting for Yugi, who had been herded straight up to his bedroom. Yami had followed, but unlike Yugi who had been exhausted, Yami couldn't seem to sleep. He had come downstairs, like Yugi had sometimes to get a drink of water, and just sat down in a chair, where he was now. It was now 10 in the morning. He could sense Yugi moving around upstairs, probably just waking up.

"Morning Yami! When did you get up?" Yugi asked as he went to get some orange juice out of the refrigerator. 

"Oh… earlier." Yami said, waving his hand to dismiss the question. "Did you plan on doing anything today, Yugi?"

"… You mean besides finding Gabriela?" Yugi whispered.

"You too, huh?"

"Yah, I'm worried about her too. It's like she's afraid of us or doesn't want to see us or something… but where do we start? I think we can count her apartment out."

"Yes. I don't think she'll be heading back there anytime soon." Yami agreed. 

"YUGI! COME HERE QUICK!" Grandpa yelled from the living room.

Yugi rounded the corner and nearly crashed into Grandpa who had gotten up to haul him in there. Yami followed, more placidly.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"On the TV! It's a carnival!" Grandpa nearly shouted.

"Yah? Sounds fun." Yugi said, not understanding why his Grandpa was so upset about a carnival.

"More fun than you think! This carnival is a Duel Monsters tournament too!" Grandpa beamed. "I'm going to open the shop early! Maybe this will cause the younger kids to rush in!" He whistled happily as he went down to the shop.

Yugi sighed. "Grandpa…" he groaned.

"Yugi, wait." Yami commanded. "Look at this." he pointed to the screen.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What do you notice about that carnival?" he asked.

Yugi studied the screen. "Oh, wow!" he looked closer. "Monsters! Walking around!"

"And no holo-discs or systems anywhere." Yami continued. "They're real."

"You think Gabriela has something to do with this?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she'll be around the carnival." Yami reasoned. "I think she'll go if just to investigate."

"I'll call the others!" Yugi announced, already dialing the numbers.

~*~*~

Jericho had landed near Gabriela's apartment shortly after they had left the roof. "Grab anything of importance to you." She commanded. "We aren't coming back."

Gabriela nodded. She ran upstairs and grabbed all of her clothes and shoved them in a pack. She reached for her school bag and noticed it was missing. "Jericho?" she called, "where is my bag? The one with all the drawings in it?"

"I didn't touch it!" Jericho called. "Did you leave it at school?"

"No, I don't think so…" She looked around. "Hey! My drawing supplies are gone too!" she declared.

"Maybe Tori took them for safe keeping." Jeri suggested.

"Not unless Tori has claws!" Gabriela called, uncovering a large gash on her dresser. A piece of green fur was lodged in the mark. "A monster!"

Jericho came up behind her. "The Feral Imp." she declared. "Gabriela? Were ALL of your drawings in that bag?"

Gabriela thought for a moment. "N-no… I think I still have some under my bed…" She put her hand under her bed and reached as far in as her shoulder would allow. "There they are!" She muttered, pulling out a leather bound case.

Jericho bent down to open it. "Why are these apart from the others?" she asked.

Gabriela winked. "When you said you would teach me to make monsters, I chose some of my favorite cards that I wanted to make into real monsters and put them here." She smiled. "There are also some magic and traps in here too."

"I don't doubt that Daphne took your other cards, Gabriela. Are these as strong as the ones she stole?"

"Stronger. I decided not to carry around my strongest ideas because they might get ruined. These are all the strongest monsters I've drawn." She said proudly.

"Good job, Gabby!" Jericho said, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"My name is NOT GABBY!" Gabriela muttered, prying her shoulder loose.

"If that's it, we need to go now." Jericho stood up. "They might come looking for us again."

Gabriela went downstairs to grab her important papers that she would need no matter where she went. She went through the living room and turned on the TV for noise out of habit.

"…where the Parade is about to start! You can feel the excitement here as the crowds push towards the street to get a good look at the amazing creatures lined up behind the fence surrounding the downtown rental plot that now holds a carnival! The streets are blocked and backed up all across town as we await the moment when the gates open and the parade begins! Back to you, Umeko!"

"Thank you, Takara! We'll take a closer look at the happenings downtown right after our news report by Aiko Matsamoto…"

"Jeri! Did you hear that?!" Gabriela said. She had dropped the papers and crouched down, eye level with the television. They dashed out of the apartment, leaving the TV on, and barely remembering to grab Gabriela's drawings.

~*~*~

Pegasus had gotten done with the drawings and sat down in the dining room, holding his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

The intercom on the wall buzzed. "Mr. Pegasus? Sir, If I'm not interrupting anything, I think there's something on the news that you might like to see…"

"Show it on the large screen." He said calmly.

"…Back to you, Umeko!"

"Thank you, Takara! We'll take a closer look at the happenings downtown right after our news report by Aiko Matsamoto. Aiko?"

"Hello, I'm Aiko Matsamoto, here in Sakura Springs for the Domino News Network. Terrible news seems to be the forecast here in one of Japan's finest estates. Roughly four months ago, Mr and Mrs. Sakurano disappeared in an airplane incident while on a business trip, commuting between Greece and Egypt, leaving 4 year old Sakurano, Yuki all alone in the world with only the house staff to look after her. Then, 3 months later, Yuki is announced missing, along with a book of her mother's and father's research from their recent trips to the area they had disappeared from. The staff of the house believe that the young girl may be looking for her parents and trying to make her way across the ocean, yet no clues to the true whereabouts of the girl have been found. Investigators are unsure as to whether this could have been a kidnapper, as there seems to be no sign of a struggle, or if she ran away, because she didn't seem to take anything with her of importance besides her parents' book. If you have seen this girl or have any information on her whereabouts, please contact authorities immediately."  
Pegasus stared at the picture on the screen. "Yuki?… Sakurano?… Sakurano!" Pegasus's eyes went wide as he realise who the girl AND her parents were. "Croquet! Get me the number to the Sakura Springs main house! Immediately!"

~*~*~

Tori and Sara ran to the front of the crowd. The parade was about to start, but that was the least of their worries. Tori scanned the crowd. "Do you see her?"

"Not yet!" Sara yelled back.

Tori looked across the street to Yugi, shrugging. He did the same. He hadn't found her either.

"Jeri… Where are you?" Tori whispered.

Sara shrugged to Tristan, Joey, Tea and Serenity, getting the same motion in reply. "She's not here." Sara whispered, disappointed. They hadn't been able to contact Anubis, Callie, or Safira, so they hoped that they would see the news report and decide to come down on their own.

"Hey, you! You just pushed my boy out of his spot! Now he can't see!" A lady came up behind Sara.

"Sorry! I'm looking for someone. She's about this tall, with brown hair and green eyes, sometimes it looks like there's streaks in her hair… Seen anyone like that? It's not safe for her to be out here on her own…" she pointed to her head. The lady got the idea.

"No, but I'll let you know if I do, okay? Now, please, move so the smaller people can see?" Sara got out of the way. As she left, she turned to see that the woman was already spreading the word through the crowd. "Look out for a girl that looks like… blah blah… crazy in the head…blah blah… let that blonde girl over there know." She pointed at Sara.

Tori came up behind her. "Good move. Now if she shows, we'll be able to find her for sure."

Sara climbed up on a box so that people would be able to see her if they spotted Gabriela. From where she was, she could see a news camera set up above the crowds' heads to get a clear view of the parade.

~*~*~

Jericho landed a few blocks away from the parade, so she didn't cause a riot with Kurama. They ran to the street line next to the gate, trying to look for Daphne hidden in the crowd. "She's probably disguised as her Hikari!" Jeri yelled over the crowd.  
"Who's that?" Gabriela yelled back. Jeri shrugged.

"Just look for the same color hair! That should be her!" She shouted.

Gabriela noticed she was getting some odd looks and people were whispering and backing away. She raised her eyebrow.

"Uh… Jeri? Do I have something on my face? Because something seems to be wrong with the people of this crowd…"

Jeri noticed too. They seemed to be looking at her suspiciously also. Suddenly a 12 year old girl started screaming.

"THAT'S HER! SHE'S OVER HERE! THE CRAZY GIRL!!!" She began waving her hand in a direction. Gabriela followed her gaze.

"Crazy? Who's crazy?" she muttered.

Jericho spotted them before she did. The group had started towards her in congregation, the crowd separating like the Red Sea for them to pass. "OH, GODS, NO!!!" She grabbed Gabriela's arm and ducked past the lines that blocked the street as the gates started to open, running across the street.

Gabriela tripped and fell on the pavement, hitting it hard. Jericho looked back, separated between the panic of them finding her and the concern that Gabriela just cracked her chin on the cement. She picked Gabriela up and ran, slinging her over her shoulder. She was slowed down significantly. They were standing at the sidelines now, and yelling at her to come back. She was in the middle of the street… and the parade, lead by a Mammoth Graveyard, was about to descend upon her. She stared up at it with blank eyes, frightened and lost at the same time as to what was really going on. The great beast's foot began to come down.

~*~*~

A.N: You know… I would just end it there… but I think I'd die from all the flames… ^_^()

~*~*~

Ami opened her eyes. She was laying on a garbage sack full of clothes. "How did I…?" She turned and was looking into the sleeping face of an angel. (;P For you, Ami-chan!)

She sat up. She could vaguely remember getting to where they were and Ryou passing out. Since she wasn't strong enough to move him, she did the same. She wondered why he wasn't awake yet.

"Ryou? Ry-y-ou! Wake-up. It's morning." She said, shaking him a little. She bent down close to his face, whispering. "Ryou? Are you okay?" She put her hand to his chest to see if he was breathing, and felt something hard beneath his shirt. Through it, she could feel his even breathing.

She bent in close again, her nose nearly touching his. "Ryou. Wake up now. We have to move before the trash people come."

Suddenly, his brown eyes flashed open and he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still against his chest, holding her close to him. She gasped. This wasn't yesterday's Ryou!

"R-ryou? What's going…"

"My name is Bakura." Ryou said, correcting her. "And you must be Ami." He smiled evilly. Ami swallowed hard.

"You're the thing in the Ring, aren't you?"

"Ryou told you? That's odd, he's never had that much guts before…"

"No… he told me there was something in the Ring, but not what."

"Why would he tell you that, little girl?" He asked, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Because of… The Cobra." She realised that she had done the worst possible thing she could've right then, as Bakura's face registered several emotions at once, and not one of them friendly.

Bakura's eyes finally stopped flashing emotions and went wide with shock and recognition. "Aminaka?"

"Who's that?" Ami whispered.

He rolled up her sleeve, drinking in the look and feel of the Cobra, which wasn't reacting. Ami suddenly wished it would… then maybe Ryou would come back…

"Aminaka…One of the greatest thieves in…" He looked at her hand and reminisced..

"I-I think I need to go home now…" she tried to pull her hand loose, but he only held on tighter.

"And **_I_** think, you're going to stick with me, Miss Ami." His hair covered his eyes, so she didn't know what he was thinking, but he suddenly jumped up and practically lifted her off the ground and began running. Ami could see a crowd ahead. Ryou… Bakura… who ever this was, was heading straight for them.

~*~*~

He zoomed out into the street, knocking down the lines that were holding people back and ran into a girl who was carrying another. They collided, both of them skidding to the side of the road she had come from.

Bakura didn't give anyone time to recuperate before he hoisted Ami up again and continued on his way.

The blow had knocked some sense into Jeri, as well as bringing Gabriela around. She turned around. Unfortunately, it had also given the others a head start on getting close to her.

Yami was staring into Jericho's eyes, standing perfectly still. And she couldn't help but do the same. She blushed. Mostly with shame for what she knew had taken place in the past, ancient and recent, and what he obviously didn't. The moment seemed to draw on forever. Her, staring into the bottomless, empty crimson voids, and him staring into the vast green oceans that seemed to hold so many secrets that he needed to know.

Tori was holding the others back, sensing that something very important was happening, and they were trying to get to Jeri and Gabriela before they could take off again.

They continued like that for what seemed like forever, though it was only a few seconds. Then Gabriela pointed at one of the passing floats.

"Jeri! Daphne!" she whispered urgently. Jericho tore her gaze from Yami and looked at the float that was seemingly based on water monsters. Sitting on the back, with her legs swinging to and fro, was a 4 year old girl with a golden ponytail and icy blue eyes.

Jericho ran for the float, pushing Gabriela ahead of her. Gabriela landed on the float and reached for Jericho, who just barely missed. Instead of trying to catch up to them, Jericho sat down on the back of the Earth float and tried to blend in.

Gabriela looked at the little girl. "What's your name?" she asked urgently.

The little girl tilted her head. "Yuki!" She giggled. "You wanna play with me?" She fingered her belt.

"Nice belt. I have a necklace." Gabriela pulled the Cat out of her shirt. Yuki went wide eyed.

"Yay! We play now! You'll be able to last longer in my play place than the others!" She grabbed her belt and closed her eyes.

"I wish we could play in my special place!" Suddenly, Gabriela and Yuki began glowing and disappeared.

Jericho yelled, "NO! Come back!" but it was too late…

Yuki had found a new playmate.

Ciro watched what had happened from his place in the back of the parade.

He made a cross on his body and folded his hands as if to pray for Gabriela. "May God have mercy on her soul." he whispered. "Oh, well. Better her than me."

~*~*~

Daphne had finished creating the cards and it was almost time for her appointment. She went into a bedroom where she would be alone and locked the door. Then she called on the powers of her belt. "Take me to him." She whispered. The golden belt winked in the light, and then she was gone.

Suddenly she was standing in what looked like a control room, full of monitors and keypads and junk. In the middle of the room was a large structure with a screen on the side.

She went up to it and bowed a few meters away.

"Greetings, sir. I believe we had an appointment?" She whispered.

The monitor flashed and two navy blue eyes glared back at her. "You are very foolish to come here. From this distance, I could easily steal your body and be free."

"But you won't, because it's not MY body that you want, is it?" her icy blue eyes glinted mischievously.

"Hmm… I'm listening." He said, seemingly leaning forward.

"My lord, you've been through so much trauma! What with being stuck there for most of your golden years and now with the neglect your entire world has suffered…" she motioned around the room. "You must have been to Hades' very lair and come back again!" she swooned.

"Yes? Get on with it!" he commanded.

"I'm just saying… has Seto ever felt the way you do? With nothing? The very thing he cares for most being taken away from him?"

"I already tried taking Mokuba…"

"I'm not talking about little Mokuba." She said, her eyes glowing with evil pride. "It would seem that he is not the only link into your brother's…"

"HALF-brother's…"

"Yes, of course. He is not the only link into your Half-brother's life, soul OR heart." She smiled cunningly.

"…Go on."

"Have you ever heard of a young lady named Sadeh? Your brother now knows her as Safira."

"Safira Stone?"

"That's the one!"

"Why would Seto care about her?"

"Because this life wasn't the first time they met, obviously!" she said with impatience.

"Really? And I bet Seto thinks that's a laugh." The boy had already dismissed the notion.

"That's where his weakness is. He already knows he had a past life… but you did too, Master Noah." she smiled up at him. "Your destiny is to take over the family business, yes, but also so much more! With all your knowledge you can have so much more than the family business! The world could be your oyster… or should I say, Our oyster?"

"What do you want me to do? I'm stuck in here, remember?"

"Only temporarily, dear lord. And while we're on the subject of being stuck, have you ever met my Hikari? She's a blast to play with!"

"Hikari? Are you nuts, lady?"

"Oh, I'm quite sane, actually. One moment please!" She focused on her belt. "Okay, she's gone to her little 'play place.'" She looked up. "It's her soul room." she explained. She pointed the belt at the screen.

"I'm going to do a little… what is it you say?… uploading." The belt glowed and a beam of light went from the crocodile to the drive of the computer. 

A voice on the computer replied, "Upload complete. Files Yuki_Sakurano.exe and Gabriela_Fremon.exe both saved successfully."

Daphne smiled. "Oh! Seems Yuki's done a bit of my dirty work for me! Now I don't have to worry about Gabby-girl getting in the way."

Noah looked out at her incredulously. "What?! You're just going to leave them here with me!?"

"Well, no one said you have to activate them!" Daphne said as she flounced out.

"Oh! And don't forget to send one of your upload thingies to Safira! We'll need her as bate for that Egyptian High Priest Scum." She waved and backed out, leaving a very confused Noah Kaiba behind her.

~*~*~

Anubis and Callie had reached home before anyone else. They hadn't lived far from where they had last seen Gabriela. Callie had fallen into bed and fast asleep. Anubis had taken only a while longer, after he was certain that no one was following them or planned to attack Callie while he slept.

In the morning, they both woke up at about 11. Callie stumbled around the kitchen looking for food and Anubis handed it to her because he was much more alert.

At about 11:30, there was a knock on the door. Callie was instantly awake and looked at Anubis. He looked toward the door. After a few moments the knock came again, just as gentle as the first time. Anubis went to the door.

"Who's there?" he barked.

"Isis." came the quiet reply. Anubis's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider.

Callie looked from the door to him in a questioning manner. Anubis nodded.

She opened the door, Anubis standing beside her incase it was a trick.

Callie had never seen her before, this woman who stood a good bit shorter than Anubis with raven hair and blue eyes. It looked to Callie like she belonged in some sort of history book, not on her doorstep.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Callie stood aside. "Sure, why not?"

Anubis looked Isis over. It had been a while, but she was exactly the same. He pulled Callie aside.

"Callie, I want you to go upstairs, okay? And NO EAVESDROPPING!"

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" she asked, "Not that I care, because YOU don't pay the rent, I DO!"

"Please, Callie?" Anubis asked.

She looked up at him. "Oh fine! Don't cry about it!" She stomped upstairs and slammed her door with a "humph!"

Anubis went back into the sitting room where he had gestured for Isis to make herself comfortable. "What brings you to our humble home?"

"Just a massive shift in the shadow realm. Someone's just added a huge number of monsters to the charts, Anubis."

"Who?"

"That's what I'm not sure about. I think there are other Millinium Beasts at work, but I think the one responsible for the shift isn't the one it should be."

"Isn't this Shadi's job?"

"It was… but it seems he's busy with other work… or maybe he's disappeared altogether."

"So you are taking up the slack? Same old Isis alright…"

"Anubis? Have you had any contact with the other Millinium Beasts? I mean recently."

"Yah, actually. Just yesterday we ran into the Cat, the Falcon, and the Jackal."

"Really? Are those the only ones?"

"Yah. That I know of anyway. Oh, and I saw your brother. Can't you put him in a cage or something?"

"I'm sure someone's tried that and failed too."

"Oh wow, Isis has a sense of humor! Somebody pinch me!"

"So there are still 3 missing Beasts."

"Seems that way, don't it?"

"How is Callie dealing, anyway?"

"She hardly even misses Zachary anymore. It's like she thinks I'm him or something."

"In a way, you are… or were. Besides, that's not what I was talking about."

"I'm not sure, Isis. Share you're female body with a male Yami and tell me how you fair. She's fine as far as I can tell… besides the fact that she's a tomboy. She was before, but I think she's even more of one now."

"Well, as long as there aren't any side effects, you should both be fine. At least she doesn't have an evil, control freak Yami who's trying to take over the world."

"Oh, so you found out about my hobby?"

"Anubis, that was stupid. Even for you."

"Ouch."

"Well, I think my business is done here."

"Wait a minute, Isis. Why don't we find out if CALLIE WAS TAKING GOOD NOTES!?" He yelled up the stairs. Instantly, he heard footsteps and a door slam.

"I'm sure we will meet again, Anubis. Until then, farewell." She walked out the door.

He shut it after her and turned around to see Callie standing there at the bottom of the stairs.

"She burnt you!" she crowed.

"Yah? Well she might have 'burnt' me, but I'm going to get you!" Callie screamed and ran up the stairs, Anubis in hot pursute.

"I didn't mean it! Anubis! Leave me alone! Help me someone!"

"Oh be quiet, crybaby!"

"Hey! Tickling's no fair! Hahaha! Stop! Hahahaha! Leave me alone! Hahaha!"

"Say it!"

"No! Hahahahaha!"  
"Say it!"

"Okay Okay! Anubis is the coolest brother anyone could ever have!"

"And?"

"And he's a great guy all around!"

"That's better!"

"Now, let me up! Anu-bully!"

~*~

Hey guys! I don't own YGO, as I think you all know. Plz read and review! The more reviews, the more likely the chance I update! ^___^

(BTW: This was a 13 page update! YOU'D BETTER REVIEW!)


End file.
